I Set You Free
by Opague
Summary: Sequel to DESCENDANT. Bella and her prince can finally be together. But suddenly, vampires go missing and then Edward himself. Bella soon realizes that her dead mother's past may destroy her future and her almighty father may not be able to save it.
1. Preface: Rain

Preface: Rain

I sunk to my knees in the heavy rain. I replayed the words that just came out of his mouth. Every additional time that I did this, my heart would shatter into another million pieces, but I couldn't stop myself. I searched my mind for any sign that it was a mistake, but his hard cold eyes confirmed the awful truth. He doesn't remember anything about us at all. He can't even remember my name. He spoke to me as if he was speaking to a total stranger.

Lightning struck and temporarily lit up the dark skies enough for me to see the trees surrounding me. I wanted to get up but I had no strength left in my body. It was as if someone had drained every ounce of energy from my body and left me with an empty shell of a body. I have lost even the tiniest will to live now. In the past few months, my only purpose in life was to see his face again but now what was my meaning?

I stared at the rain hitting the dirt of the forest in silence. The raw and painful truth finally set in, and I broke out in dry sobs. The rain slid down my face causing the illusion of healing tears that was nonexistent for me. I wept for my own foolishness and for the pain that now inflamed my chest. Lightning struck again and again, and the rain began to increase as if the sky itself was weeping along side me.

I opened my mouth and let out an anguish scream that was drowned out by the lightning. I suddenly felt light-headed and stiff. I laid my head on the ground miserably and curled up in my own pain. My eyelids grew heavy and I had no strength left to fight, so I allowed them to close. My sadness soon consumed me and I drifted into the darkness. I silently wished for my own death to come and end this unbearable dark veil that has fallen on my life.


	2. Meadow

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder while he swept his fingers across the piano keys, playing a new tune for me. My eyes were closed so that I wouldn't be distracted by the glorious sight of him. Edward's shoulder was firm and muscular but still wonderfully comfortable. His scent was light yet sweet and soothing. The music eventually came to a gentle close and I felt him stir a bit.

"Bella?" He whispered as if he was afraid he'd wake me.

"Hm?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked running a hand through my hair.

I hadn't realized that I was smiling; it had become normal for me these past few months. The Cullens' house had been rebuilt a month ago, but Edward still spent almost all of his time at the mansion. If I'd allowed him to he would've moved over here permanently, but I wasn't too sure how my father would react.

Ever since the masquerade ball, my father had seemed disturbed by something. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but I had a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with Edward. Either way, it was strange for my father to be so anxious.

"Bella?" Edward called again, bringing me back to reality. I tilted my head to see his face without taking my head off of his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing you should worry about," I replied. I smiled to reassure him but, at the same time, wondered if that was a lie. He stared down at me questioningly for a moment and then nodded. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him so he could rest his cheek on my head.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked softly.

I thought for a moment but couldn't really think of anything. I was happy exactly where I was.

"I don't know," I answered. He chuckled, sending gentle vibrations from his body to mine. I smiled at the sound and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

He pulled away slightly and turned to face me. I took my head off his shoulder and found myself staring into his gorgeous golden eyes. I've noticed that the ancient sadness and loneliness that I'd seen when we'd first met had disappeared from his eyes. The warmth that filled his eyes as he stared at me sent small shivers down my spine.

"I want to show you something," he said. "But you'll have to promise not to look until we get there."

I was instantly curious. I nodded my agreement without hesitation.

"I'm going to carry you and you have to close your eyes," he said standing up.

I frowned automatically, not liking to be carried; I was quite capable of running on my own. Edward's eyes took in my expression and he grinned crookedly and raised an eyebrow, silently reminding me that I'd already agreed. I sighed, realizing he was right. I suppressed my complaints and let him lift me onto his back. Once there, I obediently shut my eyes and rested my chin on Edward's shoulder.

When he was sure that I was secure, he took off. Within seconds, I felt the wind playing at my face and sweeping my hair back and I knew that we'd left the mansion. I could smell the familiar scent of forest life and, as the scent intensified, realized that Edward was trekking pretty deep into the forest. I didn't usually go past the first mile of the woods unless I had to hunt. _Where are we going?_

The wind gradually stilled and I could only assume that we were getting close. I wanted to open my eyes and explore my surroundings because my nose picked up the scent of wild flowers.

"Edward, are we there yet?" I asked, my voice hardly a whisper. We were pressed so close that I had no doubt he could hear me.

"Yes, Bella. We're here. You can open your eyes," he laughed.

With his approval I released my hold on his body and opened my eyes. I gasped at the beautiful scenery in front of me. We stood at the edge of a large circular meadow where wild flowers of all types flourished on the green grass. The trees where we stood blocked the rays of sunlight, but the sun's rays danced in the open meadow.

"It's incredible," I said breathlessly.

I ran to the middle of the meadow and breathed in the fresh air gratefully. The scent of flowers filled my nose and the sunlight ignited my skin into a myriad of prism-like sparkles. A playful breeze tousled my hair and I smiled in contentment; this place was a small piece of paradise. I absolutely loved it.

Edward came up behind me and lifted me into his arms. He spun me around a dozen times before sinking to the grass. He gently placed me on the grass and lay down with his head in my lap holding one of my hands in both of his. For a moment, there was nothing we needed to say as we both bathed in the sun and each other.

"Bella, you look like a true angel in the sunlight," he said as he gazed at me, a slight smile on his lips.

I stayed silent somehow knowing that he didn't expect an answer.

"For a century, I wandered this earth without knowing why I was here," he continued. "I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I often wondered whether it would make a difference to anyone if I died the next day."

Somewhere during his speech, I stopped breathing. Pain and an unimaginable grief shot through me as he spoke so casually about his own death. Edward had worked his way into my heart without my permission and, by now, it was too late. I knew that this kind of love was dangerous, but I couldn't get a grip of myself. I was willing to risk the pain if it meant having this kind of bliss.

I looked down to see Edward studying my thoughtful expression. I ducked my head in embarrassment about what I had been thinking and thanked whatever it was that made it impossible for him to hear my thoughts. His smile grew and he reached up to sweep a strand of hair back over my shoulder.

"But that was all before you suddenly appeared in my life," he said with a much more cheerful tone. "You were a part of me that I didn't even know I was looking for. You added meaning to my life. I know now that I was born to be with you and exist only for you."

My brain didn't provide me with a reply; I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut to save my own dignity. I wondered dumbly how Edward always seemed to know exactly what I wanted to hear.

Edward sat up abruptly, and before I knew it, his face was a mere centimeter from mine. My breath caught in my throat as the air from his nose tickled my face.

"Bella, wo ai ni," he whispered.

I laughed in surprise. I'd always thought that Chinese was a beautiful language, but had only told him so the day before. I adored the way they spoke the three little words.

"I love you too," I replied.

Edward grinned and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine passionately and it was the most incredible kiss we'd yet shared, a kiss that I wished would last forever.


	3. Missing

Edward and I stayed in the meadow and watched the sun set, but, when the nocturnal animals began to emerge from their dens, Edward insisted we go home so that my father wouldn't hunt him down. I agreed but flat out refused to take another ride on his back. I was flattered that Edward wanted to be my protector but I didn't need anyone to protect me. I decided to offer him a challenge instead.

"Race me," I said winking at him. I saw his frown turn into a crooked smile an instant before I took off into the trees.

"Bella, you cheater!" I heard him yell.

I laughed and picked up my pace, running at full speed. My surroundings were just a blur and his voice quickly faded away. Edward loved speed of any kind, whether on his feet or his car, but the only time I felt comfortable was when I was on my own two feet.

I saw the mansion come into view and began to slow down. I was surprised to see that the doors were wide open and all lights were on. I heard the trees behind me rustle and turned around. Edward walked out of the trees with a wide grin and excitement in his eyes. He didn't even seem to care that he'd lost. I smiled and turned back toward the mansion as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why were you staring at the mansion for?" He asked quietly.

"I was just wondering why the door was open and the lights were all on," I answered truthfully.

Suddenly, Evelyn appeared in the doorway and ran toward me. Edward released me and moved to stand next to me.

"Bella, your father wants to see you," she said breathlessly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked studying her frantic expression.

"Some of the ones that went out hunting earlier tonight went missing," she explained. "All that was left of them were their clothes and a white orchid."

Missing? It was hard to believe that such a thing was possible living under my father's watch, but Evelyn didn't look like she was joking. Her eyes were filled with genuine fear.

"Where's my father now?" I asked grabbing Evelyn's shoulder. She was trembling slightly. I knew that she wasn't this upset just because a couple of vampires were missing. "Evelyn, what else happened?"

She broke out in loud tearless sobs and grabbed me for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered comforting words in her ears. It was unsettling to see her this way. Evelyn was such a cheerful and carefree person. The person in my arms was vulnerable and devastated.

"Bella," she said, her words barely comprehensible. "John...he was...he went out...to hunt two hours ago." She began to sob even harder and dug her face into my shoulder to muffle the sound.

All I could do was stand there and let her cry. I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to my best friend lately, and I guess this was my punishment. Evelyn hadn't even complained about my behavior because she had been so caught in the development of her own relationship with John.

It took a few minutes, but Evelyn's sobs eventually quieted and she pulled away. She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to smile as if nothing happened.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she said with a laugh that bordered on hysterical. "I don't even know if he's missing or is taking a long hunt"

I forced a smile on my face and nodded. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I glanced at him and saw him smiling encouragingly.

"Your father's in the study," Evelyn continued. "You should probably go see him."

I began to walk toward the door but Edward pulled me back and bent down to my ear.

"Bella, I'm going to go look for John," he whispered.

My eyes widened and fear gripped me. I didn't know what was going on! Vampires were going missing Having Edward leave my side now was unbearable. Part of me was afraid that John had also gone missing and that Edward may too if he left my side.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Edward comforted guessing what I was thinking. "I'll be back in an hour. I promise." He pecked me on the cheek gently and took off into the trees.

I stared after him, a feeling of dread building in the pit of my stomach. As much as I didn't like to admit it, I'd grown terribly dependent on Edward. _Edward, don't break your promise to me._

I tore my eyes away from the trees and walked toward the mansion. The first thing I noticed was the absolute silence. Our passage made no noise, but there was always the noise of conversation and music and laughter ringing through the halls. Today, a deathly silence hung in the air and I heard no whispers or footsteps or anything. No movement at all.

I climbed the stairs quietly; I felt as if any sound I made would be deafening in such stillness. Evelyn followed me silently, lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware of the tension that filled the house. It was hard to believe that the mansion had been filled with music, laughter and conversation only a few hours ago.

I slowly made my way through the halls toward my father's study. I noticed that every door I passed was closed and it only added to the eerie feeling that was plaguing me. I was no loner able to stand the crushing quiet and began to run towards my destination. My father's study came into view soon enough and I knocked warily.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with gray hair that stuck out in every direction. Deep purple rings surrounded his eyes, but his bright gold irises sparkled with lively excitement and his wide smile showed off a set of perfect white teeth. His eyes and his smile were a stark contrast to his ghost-like appearance. Once the shock wore off, I felt myself smile involuntarily and launched myself at the familiar old man..

"Uncle Jameson!" I squealed and clung to his neck.

"Lady Isabella, it's wonderful to see you again," he said formally patting my back gently. He pried my fingers off his neck and set me back on the ground.

Jameson had taken care of my mother and I since I was a child and I had always been told that he was my uncle. It was not until after I was changed that I discovered that he had actually been sent by my father to watch over my mother and me. When we'd moved to Forks, he'd stayed behind to watch over my father's affairs in London. Jameson had been like a second father to me, but he had insisted on calling me Lady Isabella ever since I was changed.

"Jameson, what are you doing here?"

"Master's orders," he said simply. "I am here to watch over you until this situation is dealt with." His voice still held the same soft British accent I'd always loved.

"Hello, Bella," another familiar voice greeted. I peeked around Jameson to see the Alex, the Italian Stallion leaning against one of the bookshelves with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Alex" I said in surprise.

His eyelids opened slowly revealing his mesmerizing golden eyes, as he smiled at me. He approached me slowly and Jameson respectfully retreated. Alex kissed my forehead affectionately once he reached me.

"I've missed you, Bella," he said quietly. "You look lovely as always." I smiled and nodded in thanks.

I hadn't seen Alex in quite a while. He'd left a week after my birthday party without so much as a good-bye. In the letter he'd left with my father, he said he was going to London and that he wished me eternal happiness. I hadn't thought that I would ever see him again. I had been angry that he hadn't said goodbye, but I knew that it was probably best for everyone. Still, I was somewhat surprised that he was standing in front of me now as if he was perfectly content with the decision I had made.

"What? Not happy to see me?" he joked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you," I assured him. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was with Jameson when he received your father's order. I thought that I could be of use," he answered.

I knew that this wasn't a lie, but I could tell that it wasn't the whole truth either. I still didn't believe that Alex loved me as deeply as he said he did, but I did believe that he loved me. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have told me where Edward was at the party. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be here now.

"Thank you, Alex," I muttered shyly. He laughed and cupped my chin with his hands.

"Silly Bella. That's what friends do," he said. I tried very hard to ignore the slight strain in his voice as he said 'friends'.

"Evelyn, Isabella, come in. No need to talk in the hallway," my father's voice called out.

His voice was calm and even, but I knew better than to trust that. My father was the leader of hundreds of vampires. He couldn't afford to be anything but cool and collected, even in the face of danger. It was one of the reasons he was so lonely.

I stepped into the study and looked behind me to make sure that Evelyn was following. I was kind of surprised that she hadn't commented on Alex's sudden reappearance or Jameson's return, but she had her own worries. I heard Jameson close the door behind us and took a deep breath to prepare myself for what was coming. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it.


	4. Anabelle

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Finals are coming up and I am not exactly stable right now. And well, Seraphyn is also pretty brain-fried and stressed. Anyway, here's the chap.

Disclaimer: This is also for all the chaps in the past and future: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own this. So please don't sue. (I am afraid of lawyers)

I watched my father move around his desk to sit in the large leather armchair and motion for us to sit as well. We all obeyed. As Jameson and Alex moved out of the way, I caught sight of a white orchid on his desk. I stared at it as if I could somehow make it reveal a clue to this mystery. But it was just an ordinary flower.

"Bella, Evelyn apprised you of the current situation?" His voice caught my attention and I looked up. His eyes were serious and I could see the anxiety that he was suppressing. I nodded once and waited for him to continue.

"Do you want to ask me why I cannot locate them?" I nodded again. He sighed. "They are no longer here."

"They're dead?" I asked bluntly.

Evelyn's tenuous hold on her calm façade shattered. Sobs wracked her body and I quickly turned to comfort her, instantly regretting my thoughtless question. John was still missing and I knew exactly what was going through Evelyn's mind.

"There is no way to tell at the moment," my father answered gently.

"But who could possibly have done this?" Jameson asked, finally voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"I am not sure…" He trailed off and I knew that there was more to the sentence. For some reason he did not want to say it out loud. "Jameson, is going to be watching over you for a while, Isabella."

"I am not a child," I protested.

"That is inconsequential!" he shouted. I had never heard him raise his voice in anger before and the sound was terrifying. He noticed my fearful expression and was instantly repentant. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said softly. "I must leave for a short while and it would make my work much easier if I knew you were well looked after," he explained.

"I understand," I assured him. I knew that the circumstances of the day had worried him; his temper was probably shorter than ever.

"Jameson, take Evelyn and Alexander out to join the search party," he ordered.

Evelyn straightened instinctually at my father's order and followed Jameson out of the study. It was obvious that my father wanted to talk to me alone.

He had said that he could not sense the missing vampire's presence, but that could mean that they were dead or that they were simply no longer within range of his power. The problem was that his power stretched all around the world. The search party was just to occupy people's minds and give them hope.

"Bella, there is something I wish to show you."

He stood up and walked into the aisles of bookshelves while I followed silently, wondering where we were going. There wasn't anything back here but more books. We continued walking through the rows until we finally came to the west wall of the room. To my surprise, my father pulled out a book from the shelf and stepped back.

The entire wall of books began to swing back and a low rumbling echoed down the bright hallway that was suddenly before us. I stood there in awe. I had never noticed anything different about my father's study. I'd spent years roaming these shelves looking for different books to read and I had never found this passage.

My father stepped forward and motioned for me to follow. The hallway was narrow and the floor was covered with lush white carpet. I lost track of time as we passed through the never changing hall; it was almost surprising when I finally saw something different in the distance. Soon enough we entered a room bare of furniture, but the walls were covered. Hundreds of paintings of all shapes and sizes hung here, all of them portraits and a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling to light the room.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"This room has a portrait of every vampire who has ever been a member of our coven. It is our Hall of Records," my father answered.

I walked to the south wall and examined the portraits. Each painting was perfectly lifelike. I was surprised to see some of the vampires had crimson eyes, not the gold of my father and myself. I caught sight of a Alex's portrait and stopped to study it.

"Bella, you may enjoy the artwork later," my father called wearily. "First, I would like you to see this one," my father called.

I turned around slowly and found him standing with his back to me, studying something on the opposite wall. I crossed the room and glanced at the painting he was staring at so avidly. This one was different from the others. It was twice as big and the colors were much more vibrant. The background was my father's study. Not only that, but there was not just one vampire in this portrait, there were two.

I stared at the image of my father seated behind his grand desk with a woman about his age standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder. They were both smiling brightly. _I haven't ever seen father smile like that_, I realized.

The mysterious woman next to him was gorgeous, even judging by vampiric standards. She had long curly red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and she was wearing a classing 1700's style dress. She and my father looked like the perfect couple, but her innocent eyes were a vivid scarlet. What frightened me more was that she was carrying a bouquet of white orchids in her free hand.

"Father," I breathed. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Anabelle. She is my sister," he replied grimly.

I stared at her goddess-like face and thought, _I have an aunt?_

_Author's Note: Review and wish me good luck on my finals!_


	5. Secrets

I father paused seeming to be awaiting my reaction. A million questions popped into my head at the same time and I couldn't make sense of them all. Just when I thought there was no other surprises involved in my life, another one this big jumps out of nowhere and could potentially threaten my happiness. I opened my mouth to speak but no words could form. I just continued to stare into the sweet face of Anabelle and ponder on the mystery surrounding her..

"Isabella, I'm sure you have many questions you wish to ask me, so I will tell you a very long story. You may ask me questions at the end," my father said. I didn't turn to look at him, I merely nodded my head in agreement.

"I have told you before that I do not really know the origin of my own existence. The earliest memory I had was waking up in the darkest of nights of an ancient burial ground. I woke up with the knowledge of what I am and the absolute truth that I must never allow a human to know."

My father took a momentary pause seeming to be collecting his thoughts and recalling the memory that was so long ago. He rarely spoke to me about his past. I've realized that he did not wish to speak much of it, because he probably didn't think there was much to tell in a life of darkness and loneliness. He has only spoken to me of when my mother came into his life, but even that ended in tragedy. But perhaps there was another reason why he had never shared with me all this before.

"Bella, the night that I awoke, I was not alone. Lying next to me was Anabelle, and she shared with me the dark secret that I was forced to keep forever. She opened her eyes shortly after I did and so I've always considered her my younger sister. Wherever I went, she accompanied me, and she might've been the reason why I was able to keep my sanity. Looking back, I may have been a blind fool."

He let out a chuckle, but I found no humor in it. I knew that this story was going to take an awful turn soon. _Why else would I have not known of Anabelle until now?_

"I was too blind to see that perhaps Anabelle lying next to me when I woke meant that she was supposed to be my wife. Perhaps God or whatever created me spared me loneliness and provided me with a wife. But probably due to some ill turn in fate, I never felt anything more than the feeling of a brother to his sister toward her. And I was too blind to see that Anabelle had obeyed her fate and fallen in love with me."

I suddenly felt a surge of pity for the beautiful girl in the painting. She looked like an absolute ange,l and she probably acted like one as well, but the person she loved could not return her love. Instead, he fell for another. She probably thought my mother was common and probably couldn't figure out why my father would fall in love with a simple human.

"When I met your mother, I was surprised at her wit and her kindness to everyone. She was like a book. The more I knew about her, the more I wanted to know. I wanted to get to the end, know all there is to know about her, but I was also didn't want something so great to end. Anabelle was also interested in your mother's personality. I believed they were quite good friends for a period of time. But as my love for your mother grew, Anabelle began to distaste your mother more and more. When she received news that your mother was pregnant, her attitude turned extremely hostile. She attempted to kill your mother twice in the span of a week. The second time, your mother got a minor cut on her leg and I came close to killing her myself."

My father's voice turned sad and regretful. I couldn't pull myself out of my own thought to even comfort him. _She wanted my mother dead. She wanted me dead. She still does. _

"That is when I decided to leave. My presence there was endangering your mother and you as it is. But if I was to stay, Anabelle would continue to try to take your mother's life. I couldn't live with the possibility of her succeeding. I made Anabelle promise to leave your mother alone in exchange for me leaving with her. I arranged for some people that I trusted to watch over you and your mother when I left."

"During the years that you matured, I lived as I always lived before. But I was constantly worried. You were an accident prone child, and I often received news that made me anxious to see if you were alright. I came close to breaking my promise to Anabelle, but always managed to find an ounce of sense not to. My attitude did not change toward Anabelle in those years, but she was content to have me near her and so she did not do anything rash."

I began to scold myself for ever being angry at my father for leaving. I ran through my memory and realized that my childhood may have been fatal had it not been for his protection. I almost drowned on numerous occasions, fallen off cliffs, fallen off horses, and many more minor incidents I couldn't account for. I have always credited my luck for not being killed, but it was probably his guards who saved me so silently and secretly.

"When your mother became ill, I didn't hesitate to go see her. A part of me knew that if I didn't, I will never again. Anabelle warned me that if I left, I would regret it. She refused to move out of the doorway for me to leave. In a moment of anger, I slapped her, and it sent her falling to the ground. If I had apologized then, things may have been different, but I was much too angry to admit that I was wrong. Instead, I scolded her for being selfish and ugly. She was very angry, and she ran away from me saying that I will regret this one day. I didn't have time to go after her, so I put it off until after I saw your mother. But I didn't know that I would end up bringing you home with me. If I had been earlier, perhaps your mother could've been saved.

"After I changed you, it seemed impossible to bring Anabelle home when you do not know how to protect yourself yet. I guess I was selfish, but even after all these years, I don't think I would've done differently if I had the chance to do it again. I don't think I'd allow her to come back even now. I promised your mother I would protect you, and so Anabelle will never return."

_I had no idea. _I really didn't know my father always thought for my sake. I looked at him intently wondering how long he has silently done things for other people without them knowing. He has never lived for himself. I suddenly no longer see the leader of the vampires, but just my father. My loving, caring father.

"Father," I called. He turned around and I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my cheek on his shoulder like a daughter would to her father. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

He chuckled softly and wrapped arms around my shoulders. He patted my head twice.

"I am your father, it is what I am supposed to do. But dearest, you must be careful. I am quite sure this is Anabelle's doing. She is the only one who I cannot detect the presence of. If it was any other, I would not worry. But her powers are similiar to mine, and you must never allow her to take advantage of you." I nodded as best I could on his shoulder.

I decided to enjoy this father-daughter moment. _Who knew how long it would be until we could speak so freely again?_ I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a child being protected by her father. I guess in my father's eyes, I still am a child always needing his protection. But I really wouldn't have any other way. He suddenly stiffened like a statue and I looked up to see his face blank but his eyes were intense.

"Father, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked down at me slowly as if he didn't want to tell me.

"Bella, Edward's presence just disappeared."

My arms dropped limply to my sides, and I took a step back. I felt as if I had been hit by a moving train. My body was limp and my mind blank. I sank to the floor causing an awful noise to echo in the room. And then, everything went pitch black.


	6. Dream

Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's the next chapter. It's probably a bit weird because I edited myself instead of Seraphyn. But she's on holiday so this will have to do.

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head to look around. My head was unusually heavy, and I felt a bit stiff. My surroundings were completely dark. If I didn't know better, I would think I'm still out of it. I used my hand to push myself off the cold floor. _Where am I? _

"Hello, Isabella," a sweet velvety voice called.

I turned around to see a white leather couch lit by a dim white light coming from behind it. I looked around once more but didn't see anyone.

"Are you looking for me?" The voice said again.

This time, I was sure it came from where the couch stood. I turned and a girl suddenly appeared and laying comfortably on the couch. She was wearing a long simple satin black dress with long sleeves that fanned out at the end. She had long curly red hair that was carefully braided to hang down her back and large scarlet eyes.

"What? Didn't your father tell you who I was?" She asked. "I would think he would by now."

I couldn't find the words to answer her simple question. She was the girl from the painting. The girl who was supposed to be my aunt. The one who was most likely trying to kill me. I took a step back hoping to get as far away as I can. I didn't know where I was, so where could I possibly go?

"Oh, don't be afraid. I won't kill you. At least, not yet," she laughed.

I suddenly felt my body stiffen in place. My legs refused to obey my brain's warnings, and I could no longer move at all.****Anabelle smiled and got up gracefully. She walked slowly toward me, her eyes studying me as if I was an interesting science experiment. When she reached me, she used her pale index finger to lift my chin up to have a closer look.

"What a pretty face. It is hard to believe that a common human like Eden could give birth to such a lovely and powerful vampire," she complimented stroking the skin on my cheek slightly. I could feel the tip of her nails, and it seemed very sharp.

I tried desperately to pull away, to slap her hand from my face, but an invisible force tied me to spot. I couldn't even utter a single sound in protest. I could only stare into the cold eyes of Anabelle as she half-complimented me and half-insulted my mother.

"But no matter, you are a mere half-breed nonetheless," she said stroking my hair. "You cannot escape your mother's filthy genes and her _filthy_ ways."

I wanted to slap her for insulting my mother. I wanted to argue back, but all the more I struggled the tighter the force gripped me.

"Do you want to argue back, Isabella? Do you want to defend your dead mother?" Anabelle provoked. "Alright, I will give you a chance to do that. But I do warn you, I have a _very_ short temper."

She waved her hand and the force that held me disappeared. I took a moment to make sure my voice showed her no fear when I spoke.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, Anabelle. But my mother is not to blame for your mistakes. Don't you think that maybe the fact that my father loved my mother instead of you was because she could never become the way you are now? She couldn't become ugly, vile, and-"

Anabelle's hand collided with my cheek faster than lightning cutting my argument short. The force sent pain to burn the skin on my cheek and sent me collapsing to the cold hard floor.****My hand instinctively flew up to my face to cover the wound.

I looked up at Anabelle. She was now breathing hard, a sign that I have succeeded in angering her. That was probably not the smartest move on my part since I have no means of escape. Anabelle looked at me with utter disgust and hatred, but when she saw that I was hurt she cracked a smirk.

"Isabella," she said amused. "You certainly do have a mouth on you."

She bent down and forced me to stand up once again. She used her power to pull both my arms to my side. I felt utterly helpless as the possibilities of what this conversation may result in flowed through my mind. Anabelle positioned herself directly in front of me with her right hand still gripping my arm tightly as if she was half-attempting to crush it. I tightened my jaw in attempt to hide the pain.

"Well, we'll just see how long you can continue to be so rude," she whispered. "Isabella, do you know how much pain and suffering your mother caused me?"

"Well, of course you don't. You are a princess. Always protected and cared for. But that's okay, I'll teach you. I'll teach you what it feels like to lose everything. To have the person you love turn against you. I'll teach you exactly how that feels, but I'll make it ten times worse. But don't hate me, hate your mother. Hate her for stealing the person I love and giving birth to you, so you can pay for her wrongdoing." She tightened her grip on my wrist and more pain began to shoot up my arm. I closed my eyes refusing to let her see my pain.

"Say hello to your father for me and tell him we'll meet very soon. And don't worry, Edward is in good hands. In fact, he quite likes his new environment," she concluded before letting me go and walking away.

I wanted to grab her and demand to know Edward's whereabouts, but I found that even though she let me go, I still couldn't move. I couldn't do anything, I could only watch as Anabelle laid casually back down on the white couch and smiled innocently at me. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and waved goodbye to me.

"I'll be sure to tell Edward you said hello," was her last words as she disappeared along with all of the light.

For once in my life, I was afraid of the darkness. It seemed to weigh a ton, and I felt so alone and helpless. My surroundings were quiet and still as death, but death wouldn't have been so painful.

My cheek and arm still ached with pain, and I wondered how much damage have been done to it. My wounds always healed quickly but this one seemed to linger and worsen with every passing minute. I sank to my knees exhausted. I closed my eyes hoping to be able to gather my thoughts in one place, so I can find out what to do next.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice call softly.

It sounded so beautiful, so caring, so friendly. I knew this voice. It was Edward. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of my own room. Someone was holding my hand and calling my name.

"Edward," I said springing up.

"Bella."

I turned and my hopes fell as I stared into the eyes of Alex. It wasn't Edward who was calling me, it was Alex. My mind was playing tricks on me.

"Bella, you're okay!" Alex said happily as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank goodness. You gave me quite a scare. No healthy vampire could faint like that."

I smiled at his concern for me and hugged him back. But I didn't let him linger in the moment for long. I pushed on his chest with my good hand a bit so that he knew to release me from his arms. He seemed reluctant, but obeyed my wordless request.

"I fainted?" I asked. Alex nodded examining me carefully as if I could pass out again at any moment.

_So that was a dream._ I suddenly felt a shot of pain shoot up my arm reminding me of what just happened. I pulled my arm up to look at it to examine where I was hurt. There was no bruise, no wound, no trace of anything. My cheek tingled with a slight pain too. _If that was a dream, why am I still able to feel the pain?_ But that thought brought back something.

"Edward," I said looking up at Alex. His expression suddenly turned grim. He sighed and turned his head to my bedside table.

I followed his gaze. Folded neatly on the tabletop was Edward's jeans and tan turtleneck from this morning. On top of it, was a single white orchid. My lungs seemed to crash inside my chest, and I gasped for air.

Alex grabbed me and smothered me in his chest. I didn't struggle, because I was finding it hard to even breath at the moment. I dug my face into his muscular chest and sobbed loudly.

"Why? Why? He promised me he'd be right back," I sobbed into Alex's shirt.

"Shh! It's alright, Bella. We'll find him, I promise. I promise we will," Alex whispered to the top of my head.

I didn't want him to lie to me. I didn't want anyone to lie to me anymore. Edward said he'd be back, and he lied. I began to beat on Alex's chest as hard as I could sending wild shocks of pain through my left arm but that wasn't as bad as the one I felt inside.

"Stop lying to me! I won't believe you anymore. I won't believe Edward anymore," I cried.

Alex grabbed my arms with his and stopped my act of violence. When I continued to struggle against him, he pulled me closer to his chest, and forced me to lay down on the bed with him beside me.

"Bella, I am not lying to you. I promise you that I will make this better even if it killed me. I have never lied to you, and I never will. Bella, you can cry all you want. I'll always be here to comfort you."

He said it with so much certainty and determination that it finally got through to me. I slowly began to calm down and settled for just sobbing tearlessly into his chest. He continued to whisper comforting words to me even though I could hardly hear most of them. _Edward, where are you?_

_Author's Note: This is longer than usual so REVIEW! Or you shall never know the answer to that question._


	7. Goodbye

Author's Note: Once again, I am going without editor so pardon the mistakes. After the last chapter, I hope everyone gets that what Alex feels about Bella is not merely lust. He genuinely loves her very much. And do feel some pity for Anabelle, it is not her fault she became the way she is now.

It took me a couple of hours to regather my emotions and regulate my jagged breathing, but Alex was extremely patient. Part of my conscious knew that I was taking advantage of his feelings and it was wrong, but I was terrified that if he let go of me I would be reemerged in my own grief again. Having him here was an extreme comfort to me, and I was too weak to be righteous at the moment.

I waited until I was sure that I had a pretty good grip of myself before I pushed him off me gently and sat up on the bed. I straightened my clothing slowly to test myself. If I was going to break into sobs again, I wanted to be as close to Alex as possible.

There was still an aching pain coming from deep inside of me and mild ones from my cheek and arm, but it was all tolerable. When I was quite certain of my emotional stability, I smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you, Alex," I said appreciatively.

He was just now getting up, and he flashed me a sweet smile.

"No problem. That's what friends do," he replied.

I noticed that this sentence flowed more naturally than before. Perhaps he has managed to get a hold of his feelings as well. That would make it much simpler for me to depend on him, but that thought was selfish.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll be strong."

I stared into Alex's rose colored eyes curiously. I would've never thought something like that would come out of his mouth.

"It's just that," he muttered. "I've never seen you break down like that. You've always seemed so strong that I never thought you were capable of a breakdown."

I laughed at his comment and then nodded. I had no idea I was capable of being so fragile either. I haven't been so consumed by my own feelings ever since I was changed. It frightened me that my world went crashing down because one person was missing from it. But I felt lucky that I had Alex here to help me hold it up even if my world does crash down on me.

I heard a light knock on the door and then someone clearing their throat formally.

"Lady Isabella. Pardon my intrusion but your father wishes to see you," Jameson's voice rang from the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door and revealed a smiling Jameson in a classic black tux. His hair was smooth now. He wore a concerned smile, and I realized that I must've worried him too. I flashed him a slight smile to tell him I was fine.

"Alex, you will stay with me. The master wishes for me to discuss something with you," Jameson said more sternly to Alex.

I turned around and looked at Alex curiously hoping he would give me a hint to what this was about, but he just stared back at me blankly.

"Lady, the master is waiting for you," Jameson reminded. I nodded hesitantly and walked out into the hallway.

The silent of the halls made the pain that was biting at my heart more noticeable and difficult to deal with. I quickened my pace in hopes of getting there faster and keeping my mind off useless thoughts. I reached the door to my father's office and lifted my right hand to knock.

"Come in, Isabella," my father said from the other side before my knuckles even made contact with the door.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. My father was sitting in his huge leather chair, but he was turned away from me. This was unusual for him, because he told me once that I was much easier to talk to if he could see me.

My father was always puzzled at why he can never fully understand everything I was thinking. He could only catch glimpses of my thoughts and then piece it together loosely. He told me that this was one annoyance I inherited from my mother and it was unique only to the two of us. Therefore, he usually studies my face to better understand the meaning behind my words.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" I said sinking down in the chair across from him.

"How are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You're not, but at least you are conscious now. What did Anabelle say to you?"

I stared at the back of his chair. _How did he know?_ But perhaps that is a foolish question. My father knew everything and often before it happens. I decided it was probably not a good time to lie to him. It would only make him worry more, and this was certainly not a good time to add to his worries.

"Perhaps I already know," he moved on before I could answer. "Isabella, I am leaving for London. When I am not here, I hope you will be careful. You are not to leave this mansion. If you step out of here, you are open to Anabelle's wrath. As long as you stay here, she cannot hurt you physically."

"Physically?" I asked a bit surprised by this news.

"Yes. Today, she showed you what she can do as a warning. The pain you feel from it is temporary and is not worth worrying over, but do not let her get into your head. The consequences are immeasurable is you do."

_That was just a mere warning?_ I shivered at the memory.

"But why are you going to London?" I asked.

"I am being proactive. It is nothing that you need to concern yourself with. If all goes well, I will not have to resort to this at all," he said darkly.

I finally realized why he wasn't facing me. Whatever the reason he was going to London for, he didn't wish for me to know and was attempting to prevent me from reading it in his face. He didn't even want me to linger on the thought. His tone told me that he did not wish to be questioned on this subject at all.

"Bella, Jameson and Alexander will help protect you during the time that I am gone. You are also to prevent anyone else from leaving the mansion unnecessarily," he instructed.

"When will you be back?" I asked worried.

My father has always been near me since the time I was changed. He took it as his duty to be protecting me every moment of my existence. I have never been apart from him for more than 24 hours. I was uneasy about the fact that he was leaving me now. I had this same feeling when Edward left to go find John. The thought of his name sent waves of pain through me again, and I cringed internally.

"I do not know, but I will return as soon as I can," he said.

I frowned and sighed at the unpromising news. My father suddenly spun his chair around to look at me. His eyes were clouded with worry, and he looked worn. He wore a weak smile on his lips for my sake, but I knew he was in no mood to smile.

"Isabella, try to be careful and rational when I am not here. Your mother will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you," he said sounding more like a father than ever. "Promise me you'll be strong. Promise me no matter what you will be here awaiting my return."

This was the second time today someone has told me to be strong. I could hear in my father's voice that this was a true concern for him. It sounded almost like he was pleading me. I nodded curtly. My father's smile grew and he got up swiftly. He walked around to me and bent to peck me on the left cheek but hesitated and kissed the other one instead. Then he pulled back and brushed his hand to my left cheek lightly. The burning in my cheek was slowly easing but it was still there.

"In an hour, the pain will go away," he said and then straightened. "Goodbye darling."

"Goodbye, father. Take care," I said sadly.

He nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. I stared at the spot that he was standing at for a long moment and sighed. I got up from the chair and walked out closing the door behind me. _Father, please hurry._

_Author's Note: REVIEW! The plot turns officially begins here._


	8. Owl

_Author's Note: I know this took a long time. I've been um really busy and probably will be even more busy the coming months. Anyway, here's the next chap._

_Seventeen days later... (**Here's a little explanation of what Bella has been through in the past 2 weeks. Anabelle has stopped kidnapping vampires by the way. She has something else planned right now.)**_

I have lived in constant fear since my father left. I expected him back several days ago, because I didn't think that anything could take him this long. Ever since Anabelle spoke to me in a dream, I have begun to faint at the most random times. But she never appeared in person in any of them.

She has settled for torturing me with images of Edward. Sometimes I would see the times we spent together, and other times I would see him stand there right in front of me. Only when I reach out to touch him, he disappears and reappears a few feet away. As simple as that is, it brought me tremendous pain seeing him there, but I couldn't speak or even touch him.

Every time I woke from those dreams, I would break down into tears again. Thankfully, Alex never failed to be my side to comfort me. I've thrown numerous objects at him and even pushed him out my bedroom window, but he just continued to come back and be my punching bag until I've calmed down once again.

Once in a while, my conscious would tell me that I was doing wrong. Yet, I cannot do anything about this, because I knew fully well I would not be able to continue if I did not have him there to guide me. I felt extremely lonely and helpless when Alex leaves the mansion just to hunt. It occurred to me so many times that he may not come back, and the thought of that alone sent me into a crying fit. So I stayed silent, afraid to disturb the fragile balance things have settled into.

Evelyn isn't coping with things much better than I have. She locks herself in her room and refuses to let anyone in. She sits and stares out the window as if John would come back at any second. The only time she left the window was when Alex reminded her she needed to hunt. Alex often accompanied her, because her emotions were unstable, and she can accidentally set fire to things.

I obeyed my father's wishes and never left the mansion doors once. I needed to hunt soon, because I was already pushing my instincts as it is. I knew that if I fell into Anabelle's hands, I would have no hope of seeing my father and Edward again. The only reason that I had to live through another day was to simply keep my promise to my father and see Edward safe again in front of me.

_**(Okay, now, let's get on with the story shall we?)**_

I watched as the sun lazily rose to its chariot in the sky. The sky was almost completely covered in thin clouds. For now, the Forks sky was free of falling rain, but I knew it would not last. Just like the storm that raged in me, there were brief moments of calm before it completely dominates and wreaks havoc once again.

A slight breeze blew in through the open window and tousled my hair. I reached up and tucked my hair back behind my ear. I haven't looked in the mirror in a week. I was afraid of what I'd see. My eyes were sure to be as black as coal, and my unsmiling face probably looks like the one belonging to a ruthless predator that lived deep inside me.

A quiet knock on my door woke me from my thoughts. I did not bother to turn around. Judging by single and almost soundless knock, it could only be Alex. Besides, there were not many vampires that would come knocking on my bedroom door at a time like this.

"Come in," I responded barely above a whisper.

I heard the door opening slowly and Alex's light footsteps advancing toward me. He sat himself in the chair next to me. I continued to stare at the cloudy sky not wanting to completely return to my dreadful reality just yet.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" Alex asked.

"The usual," I answered.

I couldn't tell him I was doing fine, because then I would be lying and he would know it. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile in relief. _It might have been easier if I fell in love with Alex. _But that thought was impossible and there was no going back to change things.

It wasn't as if I haven't tried to forget Edward. I've tried so many times, but the more I do the deeper he carves himself into my heart. And the more I force myself to, the harder the pain would hit. I've resorted to just avoiding thinking about anything at all for too long.

"Bella, I'm going to be going with the..." he trailed off seeming to think better of what he was going to say.

I looked at him for the first time. I wanted to know where he was going and when he was coming back. I've discovered that I feared being abandoned, and the fact that he didn't want to tell me where he wanted to go, frightened me.

When my eyes locked with his, he smiled weakly and reached over to take my hands. He held it firmly in both of his to reassure my worries.

"I'm going to the airport with the Cullens. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Will you be okay without me?"

The mention of the name fazed me a bit, but I managed to recover and keep my composure. Each of the Cullens reminded me of Edward, so I refused to see any of them. It was not a surprise they wanted to leave. The family feels remorse for my pain and feels uncomfortable staying here, even though my father had invited them for safety reasons.

It was probably best they had nothing to do with me. I did not ask where they were going, because I did not think it was any of my business. My only connection with the family was Edward, and he was no longer here. I understand why they would want to get as far away as possible.

I nodded at Alex and pulled my hand away from his. He caught one of them in the last second. He briefly touched his lips to the back of my hand and got up to leave. I placed my hand back on my lap and returned my gaze to the window. The door opened and closed quietly, and then, I was returned to the complete silence of my room.

I turned and continued to gaze out the window. The trees surrounding the forest was completely peaceful and still. It was hard to believe that there could be anything that could hurt me out there.

I heard the faint sound of flapping wings from a relatively large bird. I stared out in the distance and the small form of a bird came into view. I wasn't sure what kind of a bird it was yet, but I could see that it was heading straight for the mansion. As it came closer, I could see its round head, large wing span, and huge golden eyes. It was an owl. _But the sun was coming up. Why is there an owl still out? _

Then, I could see that it was a snow white color with a few black feathers here and there. There was something in its beak. I got up and leaned out the window knowing full well that it was a letter carrying owl. My mother had one just like it when I was young, and its only purpose was to carry letters to my father. This one was here for me.

The bird swooped down and flew right through my window missing my ear by a centimeter. It perched comfortably on my bed and stared briefly at me before dropping the letter at its feet. I approached it and reached out to take the letter. I made sure I stroke the bird several times as its reward since I had no treat for it at the moment. _It isn't everyday you get a letter delivery from an owl._

The envelope was sealed with candle wax, and I could make out the imprint of an orchid on the red wax. I glanced at the owl and saw that it was now cleaning its feathers with its beak, not paying any attention to me.

I tore the envelope open carefully and pulled the out the letter inside. I unfolded it and gasped. I recognized the handwriting instantly. It was Edward's one of a kind penmanship.

_**Isabella,**_

_**I am well. Do not worry. I wish to see you. I will be waiting for you at the trail to the meadow tonight. Tell no one and come alone.**_

_**Edward.**_

I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the owl again. This time, it stared at me with its gold and black eyes. _This could be a trap._ But I couldn't not go, there was a chance that it wasn't.

Author's Note: In case you haven't realized it, this is leading up to preface. REVIEW!


	9. No Turning Back

Author's Note: Rehearsals have been hectic, but here you go!

I knew that I was definitely going to go meet Edward even if I was risking everything. I knew well enough that there's a good chance this was a trap to lure me away from the safety of the mansion. Yet, I was willing to risk it for that small chance at seeing Edward again. I knew that I was being stupid, but my heart had already overpowered my brain. I was now running on pure emotions.

I also knew that Alex and Jameson would never let me leave if they knew. They would attempt to put sense into me. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to end this misery. Maybe if I do fall into Anabelle hands, would death really be that bad compared to how I'm living now? The answer to that was pretty obvious.

I walked over to the owl and lifted it onto my finger. I stroked it as I walked to the window, and it gently nipped my hand. Animals are so much simpler than humans and vampires. They do not need much to be happy, and their lives are not riddled with pain and suffering. I wish I could fly away from my problems.

I held the bird out the window still for a moment before releasing it into the sky. It flew away without a single look behind. The bird's course is clear to it, just like mine is to me.

I watched it disappear in the sky before searching my room to find a pen and a piece of paper. I found it in the backpack I used as a prop when I met Edward. The memories began to flood back into my mind. _If I had never gone to Forks High School, I would've never met him. And maybe I wouldn't be in this situation today. _But unfortunately, I did and I am in this mess. I pushed those images away quickly. I couldn't handle them just yet.

I settled onto my bed and began to mentally compose the letters to Alex, Jameson, and my father. I owed Alex a lot, and he would never forgive me if I left him without a single word. I probably could not forgive myself as well. I did not want him to hate me; he was the only one I had left.

Jameson was like a father to me and he loved me like his own daughter. He would be very sad to know I've deliberately gone to my death. He spent his whole life trying to keep me alive, and now I'm about to throw all of his efforts away.

And finally, my dear father. I've gone through so much with him. I am his only companion in life, and he is my guardian and protector. I do not know how I will be able to tell him I've disobeyed his wishes and left him alone once again in this miserable world.

Even if I do not know how, I must still write something. I only hope these words could express the feelings that raged inside my heart. I took a deep breath and began to write Jameson's first. It would be the easiest.

_**Jameson,**_

_**I cannot imagine my life without a guardian angel like you beside me. I still remember very well the times you saved me from my own clumsiness as a child. I love you dearly and just as much as I love my father. Please take care and forgive this foolish child for leaving without a goodbye. Do not forget that no matter where I am, I will always remember you. For me, please be happy.**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Isabella.**_

It was short, but I did not want to be detailed about where I was going. I did not want him to find what's left of my ashes and grieve. Perhaps this way, it will ease his pain some.

I folded the paper and placed it on my bedside table. I began to write the next one to Alex.

_**Alexander,**_

_**Thank you for never leaving my side when I needed you most. Thank you for giving without ever wanting to receive anything in return. I often wonder if it would've been different if I had chosen you instead. Yet, I cannot change what has already happened. **_

_**I regret not being able to tell you goodbye, but you must understand that this is something I must do. If I do this, this nightmare could end so much sooner for all of us. Please do not grieve for me, because perhaps I would be happier where I am going.**_

_**There is something that I wished to tell for a long time, but I could not find the courage to. You must forgive me for being so selfish. I have continued to lean on you and kept you by side even though I knew my feelings cannot change. **_

_**I wish to tell you that you do not want someone like me; I am broken beyond repair. There is a girl out there who could return your love and much more. Unfortunately, I am not fortunate enough to be her. Still, I will always remember the smiles and comfort you've lent me in the times we spent together. **_

_**My final request from you is to not look for me. Instead, go find your own happiness and spend eternity with the person who you love and loves you back. I am truly sorry, Alexander.**_

_**With Many Regrets,**_

_**Isabella.**_

I knew a simple apology was not enough to make it up to him, but there is nothing else I can give him. I sincerely hopedthat he would forget me and the pain I've caused him. Alex was a true prince, but I was not his princess.I can only leave him with these words in hopes that he can find his true princess.

I folded this note and placed it on top of Jameson's. I must now write to my father. His letter would be most difficult and painful.

_**Father,**_

_**I am not a good daughter. In my years with you, I have done nothing for you. I have done nothing but cause you worry and sadness. I have not done my duty as a daughter. And now, I have disobeyed your wishes. I only hope you can forgive you daughter for her mistakes. And like my mother, I will always love you even in death.**_

_**Please know that you are never alone in this world. You have grieved Mother's departure for years, and I know that she has forgiven you. She will not fault you for finally moving on. Perhaps it is time to find a companion for yourself. Let her replace your sinful daughter by your side. Let her ease your pain and share your responsibilities where I cannot.**_

_**I hope you can forgive Anabelle for her actions. She acted out of passion and love, not of malice. Let my death break this chain of revenge forever. Please allow Anabelle to come back to the mansion. I know, deep inside, you miss her. **_

_**You told me she was your sister, then you should not let your sister wander the world alone. Mend her broken heart and allow her to be the woman that if your sister and Mother's best friend. **_

_**I love you dear father. Do not look for me. **_

_**Your daughter,**_

_**Isabella Marrie Swanne.**_

I sealed all three letters and left them on my bed. I looked out the window and realized that I had taken a very long time to write. It was already early evening. I took one last look at my room and the memories it held.

Then, I opened the window as wide as I could and jumped out. I landed firmly on my feet with a quiet thump. _Goodbye, everyone. _I closed my eyes and ran into the tree covering. From this point on, there was no turning back. A war was waging inside of me, but my feet kept moving to what was most likely to be my death.

Author's Note: Be patient, the good part is coming up! Review or you'll never see it!

Oh, I'm also working on another story in case you wanted to know. I haven't posted it yet, but I'll try to as soon as possible. To me it's an improvement since I am using an entirely new cast of new characters and plot.


	10. Rain

I walked through the woods. The greenery on either side of me was quiet and peaceful. I had quite a bit of time before the sun set. I wanted to enjoy the scenery if today happens to be the day I leave this world. I used this time to throw away all of my feelings of regret in this world. I have lived long enough to know that death can be as heavy as a mountain or as light as a feather. It all depended on how you deal with it.

I have said all of my goodbyes, done all that I could to ensure my loved ones' safety. For me, even if death comes today, it will be like an eternal sleep that I should've had a long time ago. If I chose this path, then I should not have any regrets.

I stopped when I reached the meadow. This place was exactly how I remembered it, as if all these things never happened. I remembered the first and only time that Edward brought me here. It was the very last time that I saw him.

I walked to the very center of the meadow and sat down. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My most memorable memories began to flood my mind. My mind was replaying everything that has happened. I saw the first time that I met Edward to the time I let him go.

I opened my eyes to stop the flow of memories. I couldn't face the news that Edward was missing a second time. Grief was something I wanted to avoid today.

My surroundings were getting darker. The sky was a deep purple with dark rain clouds threatening to pour out moisture at any moment. Perhaps I should've brought an umbrella with me.

I pulled myself up and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Then, I took one last look at the meadow and walked back onto the trail. Hopefully, whatever happens will happen before anyone notices that I was missing.

I walked along the trail until I saw a large boulder a few feet from the trail. It was covered in greenery like the rest of the forest were. I made my way toward itIt was as high as my neck. I gripped tightly on the rock and pulled myself up onto it.

I dusted myself off and plopped down onto the cold surface. I didn't know when I would meet my fate, so I might as well get comfortable while I still can.

I was amazed at my ability to speak so lightly of my own doom. Perhaps it was, because I didn't see any difference from death to the way I lived now.If I was going to go, why not go in content?

I closed my eyes once again and hummed the tune Edward played for me. I felt like the world was gently fading away under me. All that was left was the notes of the tune and the sweet memories the was still etched in my heart. I felt more content than I have in quite a while. When the tune began to come to an end, I heard a voice that I've missed for so long.

"Bella," it called.

The sound was so close to me. I was pretty sure it was coming from directly in front of me. Yet, I was afraid of what I might see if I open my eyes. I took in several breaths and caught the unmistakable scent that is Edward. Still, my eyes remained shut.

"Bella," it called again.

I hesitantly opened one of my eyes to peek at him. My surroundings were dark now, but the figure in front of me brought light back into my heart.

Edward stood a foot away from me. His deep golden eyes was looking at me with a strange expression. It was undoubtedly Edward. My lips broke into a smile, and I opened my other eye.I studied him for another moment. He hadn't changed a bit. After everything, he stood in front of me now. I jumped up and let myself fall off the boulder into his arms.

"Edward," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I dug my face into his shoulder and clung to him tightly. I missed his touch and everything that was him. At this moment, I suddenly felt like nothing could ever hurt me. Nothing could ever tear me from him anymore. I was reminded of how happiness felt.

"I missed you too," Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and gripped him tighter.

We stood in each other's arms for what seemed like a long time. I eventually closed my eyes to strengthen my sense of touch. This way, I could always remember this. I felt like I was floating on clouds until I was suddenly jerked back down to earth by the sound of clapping.

I opened my eyes but didn't let go of Edward. The sound of clapping was coming from only a few yards away from us. A breeze blew by suddenly, too suddenly, and Anabelle appeared. She wore a fake smile and her hands were clapping slowly as if she was amused at what she saw.

Her dress was a plain black making her almost camouflaged with the darkness. Her eyes were looking straight at mine with a satisfied glow. Her clapping stopped, but her smile only grew larger.

"That was a very touching reunion. Too bad I have to cut it short," she said with a threat in her voice.

Edward froze next to me as she spoke. He dropped his arms from my waist instantly and used them to push me away from him. My grip broke from his neck in shock. His force was so harsh and cold. I was not used to being treated like this by him.

After his push, I regained my balance and looked at him. His eyes were now emotionless and hard as he stared at me. The Edward that had embraced me a moment ago seemed to have disappeared without a trace. He was replaced with a total stranger that took the form of the man I loved.

"Edward," Anabelle called sweetly.

His gaze broke from mine and he made his way to her.I stared after at him in disbelief. He went to her without a second glance at me. Then, he kissed her on the cheek before settling beside her with his gaze fixed on me but not seeing me.. Anabelle flashed me a smile of victory.

"Edward," I muttered unable to process what just happened.

"Oh, it must hurt. Doesn't it Isabella?" Anabelle said. "It must hurt to have someone you love so dearly betray you." She laughed lightly and ran a hand through Edward's hair.

I suddenly comprehend what Anabelle was planning all along. She kidnapped the others to get to Edward. She wanted him all along. She was forcing me to go through what she did. She was taking her revenge through my love for Edward. I fell into her trap when I let him go.

"Anabelle, this has nothing to do with anyone else but you and I. Let the others go!" I demanded. If I was going to die, I should at least try to ensure that others won't have to come with me.

Her smile faltered for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.She took a step closer to me, but Edward stood still. I thought about running, but I knew that I could not outrun her. For me, this was the point of no return. I had to keep going forward. It is my only choice.

"You think that this has nothing to do with them? Anyone that is associated to you and your mother has something to do with my pain. I will not allow any of them happiness as long as I still suffer. The sight of you alone makes me remember what I went through. I vowed years ago to make life harder for you than death."

Her voice revealed that she was getting angrier as she got closer to me. Finally,she grabbed my neck with her arm and gripped it tightly. Her face and angry eyes were mere inches from mine. Fear shot through my body, but I chose to face her.

"If killing me really will ease your suffering then do it!" I fired back. "If revenge makes you feel better then kill me right here and now!"

A menacing growl escaped her throat and she began to grip my throat tighter. I closed my eyes and prepared for my death. I was no longer afraid. There wasn't anything left for her to take from me that I hadn't already lost. There was a long silence and then a louder growl. Anabelle flung me to the ground and released my throat in frustration.

I opened my eyes in time to see myself hit the ground. I landed with a pretty loud thump but didn't feel any pain. It was as if my body had gone numb from all of the suffering. I stared up at the angry Anabelle. She reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up by force.

"If you think I will end your pain so quickly, so are so terribly wrong," she growled at me. "I will make you suffer much more than I have. You will wish for death, but I will not give it to you. I will watch you live each day as everyone you love leaves your side."

Then, she threw me to the ground again. I caught myself this time and regained my balance. Anabelle stormed back to where Edward stood. Edward was looking at me with eyes void of emotions. I've just narrowly escaped death, but it would be meaningless if I lose Edward again.

"Edward! Edward, what is wrong with you?" I said getting up and walking toward him. He threw me a disgusted look that made me stop instantly.

"Stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you. Do not call my name so casually you insolent girl! Your stupidity only annoys me more and more ever moment I see you. There is nothing between you and me but utter disgust!" He said coldly and turned to Anabelle.

"It is no use, Isabella. He has forgotten about you. There is no impression of you in his heart but complete and total hatred," Anabelle informed.

Anabelle laughed at this and took his hand. She waved at me and disappeared with Edward.Thunder rumbled above the forest and the rain began to fall heavily. I stood still as my brain process what had just happened. I didn't want to believe it, but his tone made that impossible for me.

I sunk to my knees in the heavy rain. I replayed the words that just came out of his mouth. Every additional time that I did this, my heart would shatter into another million pieces, but I couldn't stop myself. I searched my mind for any sign that it was a mistake, but his hard cold eyes confirmed the awful truth. He doesn't remember anything about us at all. He can't even remember my name. He spoke to me as if he was speaking to a total stranger.

Lightning struck and temporarily lit up the dark skies enough for me to see the trees surrounding me. I wanted to get up but I had no strength left in my body. It was as if someone had drained every ounce of energy from my body and left me with an empty shell of a body. I have lost even the tiniest will to live now. In the past few months, my only purpose in life was to see his face again but now what was my meaning?

I stared at the rain hitting the dirt of the forest in silence. The raw and painful truth finally set in, and I broke out in dry sobs. The rain slid down my face causing the illusion of healing tears that was nonexistent for me. I wept for my own foolishness and for the pain that now inflamed my chest. Lightning struck again and again, and the rain began to increase as if the sky itself was weeping along side me.

I opened my mouth and let out an anguish scream that was drowned out by the lightning. I suddenly felt light-headed and stiff. I laid my head on the ground miserably and curled up in my own pain. My eyelids grew heavy and I had no strength left to fight, so I allowed them to close. My sadness soon consumed me and I drifted into the darkness. I silently wished for my own death to come and end this unbearable dark veil that has fallen on my life.

Author's Note: Do you have any idea how hard it was to write this?! I am so cruel that even I cry! I have rehearsal again tomorrow, so hang in there guys. But in the meantime, why don't you read my newest creation, FROG PRINCE AND CHERISH CHERRY. I am quite proud of it. REVIEW!


	11. Garden of Eden

Author's Note: Please kindly forgive Opague for her procrastination to post this. She knows it has been over a month, since her last post. But she promises to get things done faster, because she will be pretty bored at work next week. Anyway, here's the chappie.

I must've drifted in the river of my own sorrow for quite a long time. I seemed to have found peace with the aching in my heart, because the pain seemed rather routine now. Perhaps with some time, I will grow completely immune to heartbreak and the darkness that surrounds me. I've become content to just drifting until the end of time.

Something tugged at my hair. I recognized the kind touch, but couldn't quite identify whose it was. Someone was caressing my hair tenderly. The touch was so gentle, as if the person was afraid they were going to shatter me into a million pieces. I wasn't willing to be disturbed and kept my eyes closed.

"Isabel, dearest, wake and let me see your beautiful eyes," the person whispered.

The voice was eerily familiar. I know this woman. Her face was buried deep inside my memory. I have not been called Isabel in quite some time. No one was ever allowed to call me that but . . .

My eyes flew open, and I was instantly hit with a bright white light. I blinked several times to allow my eyes to grow accustomed to the surrounding light. Once my eyes were able to refocus, I found myself staring at the clear blue sky. It was the blue you rarely ever see in Forks, the blue I've missed so terribly.

I used my arms as levers to pull myself up off the ground. I was laying on a field of healthy green grass. The ground was not damp from recent rainfall; it was comfortably dry. I didn't quite recognize where I was. This was not in Forks. I suddenly noticed that I was wearing a short, white spaghetti-strapped dress that I didn't remember ever putting on.

I looked around me and spotted a woman sitting to my left. Her brown hair extended down to her waist in noticeable waves. She was wearing an identical dress to mine. She sat, unmoving, her hair dancing in the breeze.

"Who are you?" I asked walking cautiously toward her.

She giggled lightly and turned her head in my direction. My breath caught in my throat when I set eyes on her. I didn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't possibly be seeing my dead mother. She was dead. Yet, here she sat.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you've forgotten your mother already?" She teased with a smile.

She didn't look a day older than the time I last saw her. Except she had a healthy glow in her cheeks instead of the pale shade of white before she died. She was alive unlike the shell of a human that was left when the disease consumed her. This was truly my mother, from the sound of her voice to the gentle sense of humor.

"Mother," I called.

The word seemed foreign to me. I've gone so very long without her that seeing her now is like the first time I've ever seen her. She smiled at me and got up slowly. She beckoned me closer the way she used to when I needed comforting as a child. I ran over and hugged her tightly. She patted my back lightly and swayed me back and forth.

"Isabel, in your mother's arms, no matter how corrupt the world is, here always is the Garden of Eden," she whispered in my hair.

I remembered that every time I cried as a child, my mother would always whisper this to me. I always believed this was true. Even now when she spoke this, I felt safe again. The warmth and affection, that I took for granted as a child, enveloped me.

"My sweet child, the things you have gone through. Mother has failed you. I'm sorry for leaving such a burden behind," she continued. "I know you must be hurt and tired. I know you wish to give up."

She stopped swaying and began to caress my hair gently. Her words brought tears to my eyes. I did not know how tears were possible, but I was glad for them. I was glad to weep freely.

"Isabel, a girl's tears are very precious. They are medicine for our hearts, so you must never hold them back. I know it hurts, so cry until you run out of tears. But you must never give up your happiness. You can never let those who love you weep because of you. Your father will be very pained to know you have given up on life and on him."

Her tone was still very gentle, but I could hear the subtle scolding in her voice. She was angry at me, because I was running away.

I instantly regretted my decision. I began to see faces of those people who depended on me. The clearest one was Evelyn waiting by the window for her love's return. Her emotions were probably identical to mine, and she had no one to comfort her. I still had Alex to put up with my inconstant state. I dug my face deeper into my mother's shoulder to get the image out of my head.

"Isabel, I know you feel alone and helpless, but there is always someone who will never leave your side. Your father will never abandon you and neither will Alexander. And you must never allow yourself to believe your mother has abandoned you. I will always be next to you to share your moments of happiness and pain. Let those who care about you be your guides."

"Mother, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know if there was still a road underneath my feet for me to keep going. But my mother's words brought my father's pained expression into my head. I knew I was all that he had as a comfort. Seeing his face, vulnerable and devastated, forced me to reevaluate everything. It seemed someone would always be hurt no matter what I chose.

"Shh. There is nothing to be sorry about."

My mother readjusted us so that I was conveniently laying with my head in her lap. She caressed my hair as I cried until I was exhausted. When my eyelids began to feel overwhelmingly heavy, I closed them. I drifted off listening to my mother singing my unusual childhood lullaby.

_Whom have I love?_

_I broke down for a name.  
The hand on the piano keys. _

_The beauty of the fingers. _

_I must forget.  
The ghost of loneliness broke the past into thousands of pieces.  
Love is in my heart. _

_Stay with me awhile longer. _

_Don't rush to fly._

_You're my drop of tear. _

_How right we are together.  
Love is one out of ten thousand chances.  
Yet how I wasted love away.  
You're my drop of tear. _

_Like the tears of the Aegean Sea.The future does not matter.  
All I need is to remember your beauty, more precious than anything else.  
All I need is to love you again._

_But this, destiny forbids._

Before unconsciousness completely consumed me, I wanted to say something to my mother. A part of me knew I would not see her once I open my eyes again. Perhaps she is my body's last attempt to force my brain to continue survival. Perhaps this is a hallucination derived from extreme thirst. Either way, I wanted to say something to my mother before I never see her again.

"Mother, even if destiny forbids, father never stopped loving you."

Even if destiny forbids, my heart will never let him go. If my heart doesn't want to let go, then I can't. There is nothing more beautiful than forbidden love.

Author's Note: That song makes me cry every time I hear it. By the way, it is You're My Drop of Tear by Alec Su if anyone would like to know. Sadly, it is in Chinese so most people never bother to give it a chance. Enough of my efforts to pound some culture into my readers, thanks for reading and please leave a review or a question if you have one. Also forgive any grammar mistakes, I am without an editor.


	12. Decisions

Author's Note: Okay, people this is my freaking final attempt. Review because this may be the last chapter you ever see. Also, FATE IS BOTHERSOME can use some readers too.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

During my temporary unconscious state, I was able to regather my emotions and thoughts. For the first time in a long time, I was able to form fully coherent and rational thoughts. I felt gradually replenished, and more importantly, I felt a lot more like myself. When I felt like I was ready, I was pulled away toward consciousness by something from deep inside of me.

My eyelids opened slowly. I felt a pressure being put on my lips and warm life-giving liquid being forced down my throat. Alex was mouth-feeding me. It must have taken a lot of self-control for him to accomplish this. Any normal vampire would not have been able to store blood in his mouth to transfer to another. Yet, he was doing just that because of me.

I swallowed the gulp that he poured into my mouth and used my hand to nudge him gently. My slight touch alarmed him, and his closed eyes opened. Our eyes met for a split second before he pulled away and sat himself on the far corner of the bed. He probably thought I would be unhappy with our positions just then. But I knew there was a large difference between him trying to resuscitate me and taking advantage of me.

I pulled myself off the mattress and pulled the blanket to the side. I didn't feel as weak as I remembered; that must be thanks to the blood that I was being fed. The events that occurred before I collapsed flooded back into my brain. I remember the rain, the lightning, and the pain. I sighed and pushed that aside for the moment.

"How did I get back here?" I questioned.

"When I came home and saw your note, I immediately went to look for you. I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest. I carried you back here. You were unconscious for four days," Alex said with an emotionless tone.

He wasn't even looking at me as he talked. I knew that he must be really angry at me by the tension in his body. I could stand it if he yelled at me, but I couldn't deal if he pretended he wasn't angry and kept his distance from me.

"Alex, I'm really s-"

"Bella, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

His kept the emotionless tone, but I could tell it was difficult for him to even talk to me. He rarely ever cut me off, but the fact that he did worried me.

"During the time that I was looking for you, my mind ran through a million possibilities of what might've happened to you while I was gone. I felt like my head was going to explode. And then only to find you lying so _still _on the forest floor. You weren't even breathing, and I couldn't wake you up. What was I to think then? I thought something had happened, and I would never be able . . . "

His voice began to crack and he stopped mid-sentence. He put his head in his hands leaving the words he just said to linger in the air. I felt like my heart had dropped to the ground. Alex has been more composed than anyone during the recent events, and now I've caused him to break down too.

I inched toward him and reached out to touch his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at me for a split moment. Then, he sat up, grabbed my waist, and pulled me into his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders tightly. His grip was so tight that I couldn't even breath. He laid his chin on my shoulder. I tried to pull away slightly, but he tightened his grip.

"Bella, just stay for a moment, please. Just for a moment," Alex pleaded over my shoulder.

His words were not for the benefit of my strength. He could easily keep me in his grip with me not fully recovered. He said this for the fact that I may choose to teleport away from him.

I suddenly couldn't bring myself to push him away. For me, he has done so much, and I could never return the feelings he has for me. Maybe for just a moment, I could show him the affection that he truly deserved. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt Alex kiss my head lightly.

Just like he said, he released me after a moment and stood up from his seat. He smiled forcefully at me and reached down to smooth my hair. He was an inch away from my hair before he abruptly pulled away. I looked up at him questioningly. He pulled his eyes from mine and walked toward the door.

"Bella, you should be strong enough to go hunting now. Get ready. I'll wait for you in the garden," he said as he was walking away.

I was extremely curious of his reaction just now, but he was out the door before I could ask. He pulled the door shut behind him to leave me alone. I swung around so that my feet could touch the ground. I noticed that I wasn't wearing what I had on before and that these clothes weren't drenched with rain. I took a moment to wonder who dressed me but decided that wasn't really that important.

I got off the bed and ran my hand through my hair. I truly didn't know what I needed to do to get ready. It wasn't like I needed a gun to hunt. Although, I was barefoot. I walked to the closet to find some decent shoes.

While I was searching through the small mountain of footwear that I have, my thoughts wandered to Alex. I couldn't deny that I was wrong about him. He didn't just want me because he couldn't have me. Although the fact that he can't have me still stands firmly. But this was no game he was playing. The way he treated me was clearly absolute devotion and affection. And his insistence on sticking by side obediently may be the only reason why I'm still sane.

I felt like I owed him so much, but I couldn't even give him anything. All I could do was to enjoy the devotion he had toward me. _Was I wrong to be so stubborn with the way I felt? What would happen if I just allowed him a chance?_ The thought of it was deafening. This was the first time I really gave this a thought. Alex was rapidly becoming my only comfort while Edward became my pain and loneliness. Even the thought of his name sent surges of agony through my body.

The sound of the door opening caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I had stopped searching for shoes amidst my argument with myself. I shook my previous thoughts off and quickly picked up a pair of simple tennis shoes. I slid them onto my feet and tied the shoestrings.

"Isabella," a voice that sent my emotions flying called.

I raced back out of the closet and froze when I saw the person seated gracefully on my bed. He was staring absently out the window, but I knew he was fully aware of my presence. There was hardly anything he wasn't aware of. I haven't seen him in almost three weeks, and I thought I wouldn't even live to see him come home again.

He turned his head to look at me and got up swiftly to greet his daughter. I launched myself at him, unable to contain the relief I felt at the sight of him. He caught me in his arms and patted my back as I clung to him like he was a lifeboat.

"Silly child, when will you allow me to be at peace? I came back to an empty mansion, because everyone was out looking for my only daughter who promised me she would be careful while I was gone. I find a note in your room telling me your last wishes. Then, I see your lifeless body being carried back here in the rain. What were you _thinking_?"

His tone wasn't the least bit angry. He sounded concerned and understanding. He broke our embrace and held me at arms' length. He examined me carefully as if checking to see if I was in anyway physically harmed. He seemed at least satisfied with his findings, but he frowned at the grief in my eyes.

"Father, I'm sorry," I muttered looking at the floor.

"I'm sure you are, but for what? For being reckless and not considering what how your father would feel when you leave him behind? Or causing even more chaos in the mansion than there already is?"

"For everything," I replied feeling more and more ashamed.

My father used his hand to lift my chin up off the floor so I could see his face. He was smiling kindly. He tucked my hair behind my ears and out of my face. There was no one better at making a girl feel safe than my father. Probably because there wasn't really much that can harm you when he's here.

"Even if you made a mistake, you must keep your chin up and move on. I don't blame you for anything. I know you felt that your decisions were correct at the time and that's all the reason I need." I nodded and smiled.

My father led me to the bed and we both sat on the edge. I could sense that there is something he wanted to tell me. I still didn't know why he went to London and why it took so long. For a long time, my father stared out the window deep in thought. He held onto my hand tightly.

His calm exterior was all a lot of people see but I knew better. I knew there was something troubling him and more than enough for him to worry about. His status and power over our kind seemed very admirable on the outside, but for him, it was an overly heavy responsibility. My father sacrificed his own happiness for the good of others throughout his entire existence. I knew he was exhausted deep inside. He was the loneliest person in the world.

"Isabella, it seems I have no other way," my father said to break the silence. "But I will be wrong whether I choose my sister or my daughter."

Author's Note: Review!


	13. Exchange

Author's Note: Yay! This chapter marks the beginning of the conclusion. And thanks to the many encouraging reviews I received. Now if you just continue to review then I will continue to finish this story; everyone's happy!

The same moment my father finished the sentence, I felt like all the energy was suddenly drained from my body. My limbs felt limp and the room was spinning wildly before my eyes. Everything seemed to melt and come together in one gray blur. I tried to open my mouth to call for help, but I had no energy left. I collapsed and was consumed by darkness.

"Wake up. You're no fun when you're unconscious."

I opened my eyes instantly as I recognized the voice. My surroundings were so eerily familiar that it sent chills running down my back. I was facing a white leather couch that was lit with a light coming from directly behind it and was lying on the same glossy black floor that was colder and harder than frozen ice. I tried to pull myself up, but still felt extremely weak.

"Stop hiding yourself," I said using all of my remaining strength to sound confident. "You brought me here, what do you want?"

I heard her satisfied laugh echo in the air before she abruptly appeared less than a foot away from where I lay. The light almost seemed to give her a glow, but she was no angel. Every time she appeared, it was only to bring me grief, and I knew this time was no different.

She kneeled down in front of me, sending a fresh dose of fear down my spine as her loose hair brushed my face. She shifted the train of her long black dress out of the way so she could sit herself down by me.

"Isabella, you mustn't be so rude to your elders," she said toying with my hair idly.

Her touch repulsed me, and I wanted to pull away. But I hardly had enough energy to speak, let alone move. All I could do was watch as her right hand toyed with a small strand of my hair.

"How have you been, dearest?" She said sweetly. "And Prince? I do believe Prince has returned from his _trip_, hasn't he?"

_Prince?_ Was she speaking of my father? I could tell she knew more about my father's trip than I did. Her words were more to herself than to me as she stared ahead at an empty space behind me, and of this I was extremely thankful. I kept watch of her cautiously and tried to process her words.

"He's back so soon. Has he acquired what he went for?"

Anabelle's gaze suddenly dropped to my face. Her hand unexpectedly reached forward and clenched a fistful of my hair, pulling me off the floor aggressively. I screamed in pain, but she continued to lift me up using my hair until we were both standing upright. She brought her face close to mine and looked directly into my eyes as if she was searching for something. Her eyes were a shade of bright burgundy, and I felt like I was staring at the eyes of a madwoman.

"Brat," she hissed angrily. "Do you want your beloved to die? Do you want your friends gone forever?"

I stared back at her dangerous, bloody orbs. I was afraid that my voice would betray me if I spoke. My silence was enough to answer her questions. A small smile grew on her lips as her plan seemed to fall into place in her mind. I didn't dare to think about anyone's death because of me. This was my worse fear and it was finally coming true.

"You have three hours to bring me what Prince brought back. For every minute you are late, I will send one of your friend's ashes straight to your door. Your boyfriend is first in line," she whispered into my ear.

She loosened her grip on my hair and I dropped back onto the floor loudly. I looked up at her, nearing hysteria. She was finally going to end my suffering. She was going to use those I loved to kill me.

"What do you think? Exchanging your life for theirs," she said slowly bending down again.

My mind was already beginning to race with images that tore my heart apart. If I went to her, I would clearly never come back alive. If I didn't, I could never live with myself and the others will die because of me. And the thing that she wanted, I had no idea what it was and what it was worth to her. If I fail, the consequences are devastating. If I succeed, I will die. But what choice do I have?

Anabelle knelt and wrapped her hand around my throat, applying just enough pressure to make me feel like my life was being threatened. Her long sharp nails dug into my skin forcing my breath to become jagged, as if I was drowning.

"You are to come alone. If anyone comes with you, your friends will die a terrible, unnatural death. We wouldn't want that, now would we? Of course not. Smile dear. It is a worthy trade. Your one insignificant life to exchange for all of your friends', I think that's quite fair indeed."

She threw me to the ground with as much force as she could. I felt like every limb in my body was broken, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she could torture me so easily. I clenched my teeth and tried to repress what I was feeling. She got up gracefully and walked toward the couch.

"I will be waiting for you in your beloved's meadow. Remember, his life ends if I don't see you in exactly three hours. We've played this game for far too long; it's time for it to end," she said as her figure slowly dissolved into the light.

My body continued to ache, but I could feel my strength slowly returning. I had no confidence in being able to save those I love. If I handed her my life, would she spare Edward and the others? It didn't make a difference if they were spared or not. I would still go to my death even if it is to only prolong Edward's life for a small second. I closed my eyes and tried to plan what I was going to do in the last three hours of my freedom.

It was a conflicting feeling to have a timer on your existence.

Author's Note: Many thanks to the wonderful Hopeless4U for her offer to be my editor. This chapter marks the beginning of our partnership. Don't forget to review.


	14. Thank You For Your Kindness

Author's Note: As the story is coming to a close, I would like to thank you so much for all of your support. There were times when I was banging my head on the desk trying to finish a chapter while juggling everything else in my life, but it was all worth it in the end. And of course, my wonderful reviewers for taking out some precious time to give me a few words of encouragement and advice. And so, I deliver to you another chapter.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring up at my father's face. He seemed reasonably calm as usual, but the tiny glint of worry in his wise eyes was evident. I was lying with my head safely in his lap and my body stretched out onto the bed. I still felt the pain that Annabelle inflicted, but I knew it would eventually wear off. That was the least of my worries right now.

"Isabella," My father said, feeling my forehead with his palm, though I couldn't of had a fever. As if that was even possible. "How do you feel?"

Every muscle in my body ached, but that pain was nothing compared to how I felt inside. In my heart, I felt like I had just fallen off a cliff and my flesh was being torn apart by starving wolves. My father's question was rather redundant. He already knew how I was feeling, or at least he knew how I felt physically. He couldn't stop Annabelle, but he could see what she was doing just as clearly as I could.

"I'm fine," I answered monotonously. I pulled myself up to a sitting position. My head felt like it was filled with rock and concrete without my father's lap for support. I grimaced at the pain, but didn't utter a complaint.

"Why don't you just admit how you feel?" my father breathed, sounding tired.

"Because you already know how I feel," I responded rubbing my temple to try and ease the pain. "And if you already know, why do we waste time with such utter nonsense?"

He let out a heavy breath. I was referring to more than my well-being. My father knew what Annabelle was forcing me to do as soon as I did. He knew exactly what was at stake in this game and that I didn't have a lot of time.

"I promised your mother that I would protect you, look after your happiness. But now, because of me, you are put strait into the line of fire," my father sighed looking at the ceiling in deep thought.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it onto my lap. I held it in both of mine tightly. This may be my last chance to speak to him. I never got the opportunity to be filial to him. I should at least say goodbye properly. This has nothing to do with him. This was purely my choice. No matter what, I found comfort in thinking I had a choice in the matter.

"This is not your fault. It is no one's fault. I just have to do this," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. He looked down and gazed at my face for a moment.

"How can I simply hand my only daughter to her death?" My father asked sweeping my cheek lightly with his free hand. "What is the use of being in my position of such esteem and power if I cannot even protect you?"

"Because of your position, you have a responsibility to look after more than just me. There are many others who depend on you. You and I can't risk their safety to save ourselves," I said trying my best to sound confident.

"There is no need for you to sound so brave. I suppose your decision has been made then?" I nodded and suddenly recalled something I needed to know.

"Father, what does Annabelle want from you?"

His face grew stern, and he pulled his hand out of mine. He looked away from me and turned his gaze to the door. The way he reacted further sparked my curiosity. This must not be just any ordinary object.

"I left to fetch soil from the place of my origin. It is the only method that can destroy me or Annabelle. If either of us is set on fire and the soil is thrown in as well, it will bind our powers and destroy us both."

I didn't understand. He said destroy them _both_. My father was not capable of speech errors. If he said it, he had to mean it.

"What do you mean destroy you _both_?" I said my voice beginning to waver.

"We were born together; we will die together," he replied in an emotionless tone. How could someone be so indifferent about their death?

My body began to shake furiously when the realization hit me like a meteor falling to the earth. The world began to tremble along with me as my mind became utter chaos and then to a wretched understanding.

I finally understood why my father said it was his last resort before he left. He originally planned on sacrificing himself to destroy Annabelle if someone had to die. He never actually planned to choose between Annabelle and me. He would die with her if she ever harmed me. He might still be considering this now.

The thought of losing him drove a chilling fear into every cell of my body. I had lost my mother already; I can't lose my father too. I wasn't strong enough to handle all of this at the same time. It would simply be the death of me.

If Annabelle wanted me to bring her the soil, then she already suspected what my father wanted to do. She wouldn't simply allow things to slide with this knowledge. At the level of hatred she held for me, she would kill the hostages and then take them to hell with her. It would satisfy her, even in death, to know that I had lost everyone I cared about.

"Father, you can't!" I said falling onto my knees on the carpeted floor. He reached down to get me back up, but I shook him off. I grabbed his knees and looked up at him in panic.

"Isabella, get-"

"You can't just leave everything behind. What will everyone do without you? What will happen to what you've built? You can't just throw-"

"Isabella!" My father interrupted his tone frustrated and a bit angry. I closed my mouth instinctively as he got up off the bed and stepped away from me.

"Get up," he ordered. I pulled my self off of the floor then straightened. He walked over to me and held me by the shoulders out in front of him. He was trying to calm me, but I still had an argument to make.

"Father, Annabelle wouldn't let us off that easily. Even if you died with her, she might harm others on her way down. She just isn't worth it."

"Bella," he laughed dryly. "I've thought of every possible scenario. I'm not a rash person. If I wanted to do something so dramatic, I wouldn't wait until things got to this point. And most of all, I can't do it because it would also affect you as well."

"How, other than me losing you forever?" I asked, my brain racing to digest the information I had just recently received.

"Annabelle and I are connected at birth. You are my biological daughter, and so we are connected also. There is a great chance that it would kill you too. Destroy three lives with one swipe."

I was stunned and at a lost of words. This was just another convenient method for Annabelle to end my life. She probably already knew about this, and wanted to cause my death with her own hands. I didn't mind going to hell, but this involved more than just me and Annabelle.

"Does Annabelle know about this? Has she decided on anything?" I said, barely able to keep my voice stable. My father sensed my unrest and began to rub up and down my arm. It was useless. Everything was hitting me so fast that I felt overwhelmed and dizzy.

"I cannot be sure. Although her obsession for me won't allow her a complete decision so soon," he said assumingly.

A decision is a decision no matter how partial it is. If a woman doesn't have a choice, she'll pick the route that best suits her even if she doesn't want to. Right now, she detested me. The question is, does her hate for me conquer any love she may still have for my father? She gave me three hours, and it meant that she gave herself a time limit too. She'd make her decision before time ran out. Whatever route she chose, I still had to make my own.

If I went to deliver the soil to Annabelle, I ran the risk of losing my own life and my father's. But I might be able to save the hostages and ensure the safety of those in this mansion. If I didn't go, Edward and others will surely die, and many others will be harmed when Annabelle comes after me. Nothing is guaranteed; everything is put up to chance.

I was not content with either choice, but I had to pick one. I had to try something. At least that way, everyone will have a chance to live.

"Father, I still want to go. Give me the soil," I said looking straight into his eyes. He smiled weakly at me, and then gave me a tight hug.

"I trust that you know what you are doing. I will let you go. You must be careful." He patted my back. I pulled away and nodded at him. I wasn't sure if my being careful was much use in this case.

He took a step back and held his open hand out to me. A long tube of ordinary-looking dirt appeared in his palm. I took up the glass container. It felt warm in my hand despite not having encountered any source of heat in who knows how long. It looked like simple dirt, but it felt like a radioactive weapon in my hand. I closed my hands around it and the tube disappeared once again. This was the safest way to keep something, and the only power that I was allowed to use in the mansion.

"Say goodbye to Alexander before you leave. The poor boy is still waiting for you in the garden." I nodded again and stood on my tepee toes to peck my father on the cheek. Then, I turned to leave.

After I pulled open the door, I looked back at him one last time. And I forced myself to finalize my will, the only way I could keep going with this. Finally, I raced down the hall and descended the stairs. I wasn't sure what I would say to Alex at this point, but I had to free him.

Once I reached the garden, I saw Alex seated on the large swing. I suddenly remembered what happened here a while ago. He walked back into my life using this swing, and now I was here to shut him out again. It was ironic how life continues to toy with us.

Alex stared at the large rosebush with a complete focus. I approached him in silence, but I was positive he knew of my presence. I sat down next to him on the swing and let out an intentional heavy breath.

"Alex, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me something first." He finally looked at me and waited patiently for what was next. "Turn around with your back to me." He hesitated but obeyed.

I actually didn't want to do this to him. Yet, I was afraid he wouldn't let me go or would want to come with me. I couldn't involve him in this too. He might become another victim. There was another life at stake.

I raised my hand and touched my index finger to the middle of his back. His body stiffened like stone underneath my touch. With his back to me, he had no time to retaliate. I grabbed his shoulders and carefully turned him back to face me. His eyes were open, and he could blink, see, feel, and hear, but he couldn't move. Which was exactly what I wanted?

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but just hear me out, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer, because he couldn't give me one. "Don't worry; you will go back to normal in about five hours or so." If I touched him with my whole hand, he would need someone to release him. I didn't plan on coming back, so it was better this way.

"Alex," I began trying to gather my words. "I thank you for your kindness. Thank you for your strength when my hands were shaking uncontrollably. But there is nothing I can give you. I'm just someone he has forgotten. My heart has been long stolen by someone else. Thank you for being the candlelight that brightens my smile. Your warmth was always kind but never disturbed my winter. I haven't decided on where to go from here. That's why I can't agree on you accompanying me. I'm afraid you will always be affected by me. I'm sorry."

It sounded like I just delivered a prepared speech. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but the words came out in a blur. And now, it sounded like a jumble of confusing words. I could barely comprehend what I just said myself. I just hoped he could pick out what I said and understand me. I was forced to make this short, knowing that time was of the essence.

"I hope you can find a girl who can care for you just as much as you do for her. And if you choose to hate me, then I will not blame you. Goodbye."

I hung my head and touched my lips to his for a brief second. Then I got up off the swing and headed for the trees. I could feel his eyes on my back as I disappeared from sight. It was time to face my fate.

Author's Note: Thanks much to my editor for her work even though she was extremely busy. Even though she was pushing the deadlines, she made it! You rock Hopeless4U! Please review!


	15. Final Choice

The more I trekked into the tall, green trees, the more emotional baggage I managed to leave behind. I've finally been able to convince myself that no matter how I held onto the things I really cared about, I still had no control over my future at the moment. Therefore, it was, bluntly, a waste of time and effort. Additionally, I may just cause them more pain and suffering on my behalf, because I continued to be indecisive.

Instead, I repressed everything I regret leaving behind into a small corner of my heart and filled the rest of the remaining space with willpower to do what I had to do in order to protect as much of what mattered to me most as I could with whatever happens next. That willpower was the only thing that was pushing me forward.

As I walked, I've also forced myself to make the most excruciating decision of my entire existence. Since the beginning, I've known that Anabelle was aware of my weakness. She has used it against me as a sick torturing device for her own satisfaction vengeance. Today, I forced my heart to shut up and let my brain completely take over. I was not going to allow Anabelle to use Edward to forced me into anything against my will any longer. If it came to that, I would be the one to end his life and free him from her grasp. Then, if my life was spared by some, strange occurrence, I would find a way to join him in the afterlife.

I approached the meadow cautiously. It was a cloudy day, and the light that actually made it through the thicket of leaves above me was reduced to almost nothing. For the first time, I noticed how quiet nature chose to be today. I heard no birds chirping, and the winds have ceased to blow. Everything was perfectly still, like a scene in a scenery painting. It didn't take me long to figure out that this was Anabelle's strategic doing. Her purpose, though, was unknown.

She was the type of woman that guards herself well enough so that only she knew what she was after at any point in time. The things she has revealed to me are only a small fraction of what goes on in her mind. It was her advantage to keep me in the dark and illuminating only enough road for me to take the next step every time. The ending to this story was still unwritten.

I heard something move up ahead and immediately focused my eyes on the spot. A tall male appeared with his back to me turned to me. I recognized the unkempt copper hair and the broad welcoming shoulders that was carved deeply into my mind since the day I laid eyes on him. But his image is now scarred with bleeding, open wounds that he inflicted himself. It broke my heart to stand a mere ten feet away from him and feel like there is an impenetrable ocean between us. The feeling he gave me now is like standing next to a stranger with the face of the man I love.

I quickly threw away every unnecessary thought that just crossed my mind into the vault of my heart again, locked it, and threw away the keys. I needed to gain control over myself again, because the most important thing right now is to save the hostages not reminisce on what might've been.

"Where is Anabelle?" I asked in a demanding tone.

Edward swung around wearing a slight smirk on his handsome face. I prevented myself from looking directly at him for too long or meeting his eyes too deeply. Edward took a step toward me, and I instinctively took a step back. His smirk disappeared, and he took another step to make sure he would receive the same result as before. Once again, my feet automatically backed away from him to keep the constant distance between the two of us.

He seemed to finally understand what I was doing and stopped advancing on me. For a while, he just stood there and stared at me in silence. In that tiny second, I had the feeling that he was himself again. I almost felt safe enough to reach out and touch him like I often did before he was kidnapped. It took all of my self-control to just keep my hands by my side and my feet planted on the ground.

"You are early," Anabelle's calm voice echoed over the forest, seeming to come from every direction at once. "Edward, kindly show our guest to what she came for. I will be available in a few minutes."

Edward blinked and turned back to the direction of the meadow. He walked away without another word, and the forest returned to its noiseless state. I followed him, wondering if I was imagining that familiar feeling just now. I stared at his back as we walked, but I felt nothing. Staring at his face made me think of his true self, but his warmth and affection was no longer there. _Then what was that I felt before when his eyes were cast over me?_

He led me into the meadow's clearing and pointed to the trees at the other side. Propped against the tree trunks were the vampiric hostages that I came for. Their eyes were closed, and they sat up against the wide trunks of the trees at the edge of the meadow like they were each taking a leisurely afternoon nap underneath the green shade of the forest.

I couldn't see any sign of harm done to any of them. The only thing that seemed odd was that they were each wearing all white. Edward, on the other hand, was dressed in sleekly classic black. When Anabelle took them, she left their clothing behind in a neat, folded stack. Apparently, she wasn't satisfied with what they had on.

I scanned the hostages for a familiar face. I finally spotted John sitting against the farthest tree with his legs crossed and his head bent to his chest. I couldn't help but wonder if he misses Evelyn in his present unconscious state. I wondered if he knows how much she is suffering without him beside her. I was all too familiar with that kind of suffering even though the person I wanted by my side is within sight.

I took a step toward John, wanting to closely check him. As soon as I moved, Edward stepped in front of me and placed both hands on my arms. He pushed me backwards, holding onto my arms firmly. I looked up at him. I could easily move him out of the way without moving a finger, but I didn't want to do that unless I absolutely had to. I shook out of his grip and took a step away from him. I never thought there would be a day when I had to repeatedly run away from him.

"I just want to see if he is okay," I said looking past Edward at John. "Move out of the way."

Edward made no move. He kept his eyes on me with a serious expression. I ignored him and began to move toward John once again. I stepped around Edward, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He placed himself between me and John and held me in place with his hands. At my present condition, physically, I couldn't put up much of a fight if Edward chose to use his strength against me. Still, my powers were a worthy opponent by themselves.

"One last time, Edward. Get out of my way," I warned, barely above a whisper.

I stared up at him for a moment, praying that he would take my warning. Still, he stood perfectly still with both hands around my wrists tightly like handcuffs. I took in a deep breath and clenched my hands into tight fists. I pulled my gaze from his and opened my hands once again. An invisible force pried his hands off of me and sent his body flying back into the trees behind him. His back clashed with a tree and it lurched awkwardly at the force. I was amazed the tree didn't break with the force. The vampire sitting against the tree fell onto the ground, but laid undisturbed in his nap. In the short moment that Edward took to regain his balance and assess what was just done, I sprinted toward John.

I kneeled down at the tree where John sat and lifted his head so I could see his face clearly. He looked like he was sleeping, but that wasn't naturally possible for him. And if he was, he would be woken up by now due to the commotion. I quickly examined him to see if Anabelle just plunged a knife into his back for spite. He looked fine except for the fact that he was passed out, unconscious. I shook him slightly to see if that could wake him, but I received no response.

By this time, Edward had recovered and arrived at the spot where I kneeled. He bent down, pulled me up from the ground and away from John. His nails dug into my arm as he used his weight to drag me along. The way he handled me told me that he wasn't sparing me any courtesy anymore. If this was the way it has to be, then I'll just have to deal with it. I'll have to deal with him with the same lack of courtesy.

"Let me go," I ordered.

I planted my foot and used all my strength to pull my hand back from him. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. I held my wrist in my other hand as I looked back at him. There was no emotion and no repentance in his eyes for the way he treated me. I didn't care what Anabelle did to him, Edward was in there somewhere. Even if he couldn't control what he was doing, he was still in there. Yet, I saw nothing in those eyes of his except the jerk he is now. If he really had changed, then I will treat him for what he is presently. He walked up to me until we only had mere inches standing between us.

"What is the matter? Have you forgotten me?" He joked, his cool breath blowing on my face.

It was definitely the same voice that told me he loved me, but the tone was completely different. The person was no longer the same as before. The way he spoke just now was arrogant and hateful, as if he was using those words to toy with something he was no longer remotely interested in. I didn't like the way he looked at me. I told myself that the Edward in the past was the one who loved me; the one in front of me felt nothing for me except for what he was told to feel by Anabelle. He wasn't really Edward, so I didn't have to treat him like he is. I got up on my tippee toes and brought my hand onto his chest.

"I guess you can say that," I whispered into his ear and pushed him away from me.

"Anabelle," I yelled turning away from Edward. "Haven't you played enough? I brought what you wanted. Now, come and get it!"

"What's the matter? I thought you would want to have some time alone with your boyfriend after all the time apart you spent apart. Why rush for things to end?" She laughed appearing out of thin air a mere foot away from me.

As soon as she appeared, I felt an invisible force press on my chest, binding my powers. Edward came to stand by her side, his sarcastic smile gone without a trace. Instead, his face now wore a vacant, uninterested look. I noticed that Anabelle was dressed in black and white. She wore a black corset with white lace and strings along with a floor-length skirt. I was beginning to think we were at some kind of funeral, and I was the one that would be dead by the time it ends.

"I have what you want, let them go," I said, glancing at John's lifeless body behind Anabelle.

"You are still bargaining with me at this point? Give me a reason why I should spare their lives," Anabelle replied, pulling her long skirt out of the way and walking toward me.

I noticed something different about her. Every time I talked to her before, she seemed to be completely driven by anger, but this time she was extremely calm. Her crimson eyes didn't hold as much hatred as I remembered. In its place was the eyes of a vulnerable and lonely woman who's suffered her share of pain and heartache. This was the first time that I saw Anabelle for the person she really is, without the wall of burning hatred that she erected around herself for protection all this time. Under everything, she was just another hurt woman.

"The one you want is me. They have done nothing against you and you have nothing against them. I don't want something like this to affect so many innocent people," I said, attempting to reason with her.

"You are just like your mother. There isn't an inch of wanting to self-preservation in either of you," Anabelle stated, stopping inches from me.

She seemed to fighting with an internal conflict, because she looked at me with the strangest expression. She didn't say much, but I had the feeling that she didn't truly loath my mother and father deep inside. She just hated the way that things turned out.

Even though she caused me so much pain, I couldn't blame her for anything. I couldn't bring myself to hate the woman that was now standing in front of me, because there were so many things out of her control that made her who she was. I was blessed with people who loved me, and I was sure she must've felt like she didn't have anyone that gave her a second thought in all these years.

"Anabelle," I began, wanting to give her some comfort. But before I could continue, she picked up her skirt again, turned, and walked back to where Edward stood. She kept her back to me as if she was hiding whatever her face was about to give away.

"There are two roads you must choose from," she exclaimed. "The first, Edward and these members of your coven dies. The second, you, your father, and myself go join your mother together. Choose the ending that fits you."

This wasn't a choice at all. I didn't have the heart to choose who gets to die and who gets to survive. No matter what I decided, I couldn't live with myself whether I lived or died. Anabelle turned back to me, her expression as blank as a corpse's. She has decided to push the responsibility of ending our situation to me. To her, whatever I chose was going to leave the both of us equally broken inside. But choosing meant plunging a knife through my own heart, and I don't know if I had the strength or the will to do it.

"_Death can be as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain."_

Author's Note: I know how long this took, but I'm finding out what it's like to be without an editor, juggling school and theater, and a demanding social life. So, enjoy! Also, review!


	16. Intervention

Author's Note: Yes! I finally found time to write again! I've been trying to sit down long enough to complete something for myself for a month! Anyway, I finally got the next installment done! I estimate that there isn't much more than three chapters, at the most. Thanks for your support and patience!

I cringed at the two paths that I was now supposed to choose from. No matter which one I chose, someone had to die. I didn't mind going to my death like I was supposed to a long time ago. And the possibility of being able to see my mother again made the choice disturbingly welcoming. I wanted to choose for myself, but every time I tried, I kept thinking of the soon-to-be victims lying against the tree trunks in their mysterious slumber. Moreover, Edward stayed at the edge of my sight line, a constant reminder of what I would lose if I chose to save myself and my father. My gut was churning uncomfortably in my belly, telling me I can't live with this decision. It was all or nothing.

"Well," Anabelle sighed. "What is your final decision?"

She sounded just was weary of the situation as I was. She did not turn to face me when she spoke, and her posture was rigid. From what I could tell, she wasn't much better off than I was. If I welcomed death, there was no imagining how she felt. We were both driven to the end of our ropes by unwanted circumstances, and everything was riding on this single moment. As I faced the biggest tragedy of my life, I found myself sympathetic of the person that brought me there. It was almost laughable.

I took a step toward Anabelle and paused to evaluate what I was about to do. It went against everything that I was taught. My pride would be completely destroyed, but it was worth it if I could save everyone and minimize the damage done. I took in a deep breath and steeled myself. My eyes bored into Anabelle's back. I was exhausted from the struggle between us, but I knew that there was no easy way out of this. Someone had to back out of this headlock, and it seemed obvious that that person will be me.

My parents have caused Anabelle to turn into a vicious and cold-blooded person who seeks to cause havoc. They caused her unfathomable pain, and she was returning the favor onto me to level the playing field. Yes, she was wrong for the choices she made and the self-delusion she trapped herself in all these years. But she wasn't entirely responsible for her wrongs. My mother and father did everything but push her into this life, and now I was going to attempt to make amends for it.

"Anabelle, if you hurt her, I will fight to the end of eternity with you," my father's voice echoed over the forest.

Anabelle swung around the moment she heard my father's voice. For a moment, she met my eyes and I could see the love she was trying so hard to hide. It was obvious that she still held heavy feelings for my father. Her eyes frantically searched for any sign of him in the surrounding trees. It suddenly occurred to me that this would be the first time they've seen each other face to face since Anabelle's departure from the coven so many years ago.

My father appeared out of thin air beside me and immediately attracted Anabelle's eyes to him as if he was magnet. Anabelle's eyes sparkled with the poorly hidden longing she concealed within. My father's eyes, on the other hand, held nothing but solemn firmness as he took his place at my side as my protector.

"I can no longer stand at the side and watch you take advantage of my daughter," my father stated stepping up so that he was in front of me.

I knew that he was probably the best shield anyone can have, but I didn't want him to get involved. I didn't want him here where he is in harm's way. I didn't wish for this to go on any longer.

"Before, you chose to stand against me for that woman's sake. Today, you choose to defend her even in her death," Anabelle muttered. I could almost feel her heart's pain as she faced the man she loved in this kind of situation.

"I choose to defend the woman I love and my only child. I did not choose to stand against my own sister."

Anabelle's jaw tightened at his reply, and she broke free of his gaze. She turned to Edward and looked at him with a slight smirk on her angelic face. Then, her hands blurred as it wrapped itself around his throat and brought him down onto his knees. My father instinctively stepped directly in front of me as if he was acting as my shield. But I wasn't concerned about my own safety. I was terrified that Edward had to pay with his life for my failure. I grabbed onto my father's arm for support as I struggled to keep my emotions stable.

Anabelle kneeled down next to Edward with her hands holding onto his neck as she glared up at me and my father. Her face, vengeful and twisted, paralyzed me to the spot. My father's posture became rigid and alert as he tried to anticipate Anabelle's next move. I wanted desperately to run to Edward and pull him from her deadly grip, but my body refused me that privilege. My father, too, was a major obstacle, because he would never let me willingly run into the Grim Reaper.

I looked at Edward and desperately studied his face for any sign of physical pain. Edward's eyes were hidden underneath his now closed eyelids. He showed no sign of resistance and distress even though someone was threatening his life. His oddly calm expression frightened me more than anything. I'd rather he show me a sign that he was okay, in pain but nonetheless okay. His silence pierced my heart and gave me an unsteady and anxious feeling.

"If that is your choice, then so be it!" Anabelle hissed through gritted teeth. "I will see all of you in Hell!"

And with that, her hand tightened on Edward's neck and her nails dug into his granite skin. Fear forced adrenaline through my veins, and I charged forward without a moment to think. I only went as far as two paces before my father grabbed my wrists and kept me from moving any further. I tried to break free, but his hand wrapped around my wrist like unbreakable iron chains.

"Anabelle, stop! Please stop!" I begged in a last desperate attempt to save the love of my life. "Let go of me!"

My father released me, shocked by my tone and urgency. I flew forward and stopped only a foot from where Anabelle and Edward were located. I stood, looking down at Anabelle, with a million emotions pulsing through me and powering everything I was doing. My breathing was jagged and my rib cage screamed with a shattered pain. So this is how it feels to watch the person you love die right in front of you.

I dropped to my knees, never once taking my eyes away from Anabelle. Edward's eyes opened at the very moment my knees hit the ground, and Anabelle delayed her drive to kill. Once I realized my plan had succeeded, I dropped my glance to the green grass beneath me in relief and exhaustion. This was my final attempt to salvage the remaining pieces of my existence.

"Anabelle," I whispered. "I'm sorry for all that has happened to you. My mother, my father, along with myself was wrong and I apologize."

There was a long silence. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me from both directions. I didn't lift my head to make sure. I felt light-headed and unconscious, as if I had twenty shots of tequila in the last hour. The things that I saw was blurred and spinning at an unfathomable speed, and I struggled to stay upright.

"Are you satisfied yet? You made someone weaker than you kneel before you. You forced her into a corner, because of something that I caused. She did nothing wrong except for being unlucky enough to be my daughter. Are you finished blaming everyone else for our problems?" My father scolded harshly.

It took all of my energy to focus on what he was saying. I was having an excessively difficult time trying to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was Anabelle's hand being dropped from Edward's throat.

Author's Note: Please do review! And anticipate the return of our love, Edward Cullen! See you!


	17. Reunion

Author's Note: Yes, this is the conclusion. There should only be one more chapter after this and an epilogue before I have successfully completed another fanfic. Sorry, this took so long. I have a pretty short attention span lately, so it takes a while to write.

I was drifting in a black river of tranquility. I felt like I was freed from all the worries that weighed me down for so long. I couldn't even remember what made me sad and angry before. Whatever it was, I was sure it was already solved and well taken care of. It was nice to be carefree, free from the burden of noise and light that ruled supreme away from where I was now. I was in paradise; a different kind of paradise that is permanently locked in a state in darkness and silence.

But just like a vacation in paradise, my dark river was quickly quickly coming to an end, and I was slowly growing aware of the sounds coming from beyond the banks of the black water I was floating on.

As my spirit drifted about, I was somewhat conscious of someone whispering to my body. I was aware of the caress of someone's chilly touch as that person lifted my hands delicately and squeezed it with affection. I could sense everything that was done around me, but I was still too far to make out the words that was spoken. Still, I could tell the distant voice was heavy with melancholy. I waited patiently for my consciousness to grow and listened carefully for the soft voice to speak words that I could hear.

"Isabella, my angel, my love," the voice uttered, barely audible to my ears. "Haven't you slept enough, dearest? Please open your eyes and say something, anything. You can ignore me and even scream at me, but please don't continue to keep your eyes closed."

Someone was pleading for me to resurface. But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay and escape what awaited me at the surface. There is nothing there that would bring me the peace I currently had here. My mind resisted as my heart tried to pull me towards the pleading, devastated voice that part of me recognized. At the same time, the water that held me up seemed to pick up speed as it silently pushed me closer and closer to my consciousness. Even against my will, my spirit was being dragged back to its body and back to the person who begged me to return.

When I became fully conscious, I didn't open my eyes immediately; I needed time to adjust to the sudden flood of light the filled the room I was in. I felt someone holding onto my hand and the tickle of that person's breath as he whispered various things to me. I felt the slight touch of that person's lips as it brushed my hand. I could smell that person's intoxicating scent, and I instantly knew who that person was.

I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life sitting faithfully by my bedside. He held my right hand in both of his and rested his forehead against them. His eyes was now closed, and he sat perfectly still. It looked like he was praying. I smiled weakly and remained unmoving so that I wouldn't disturb this moment. He looked like an angel that just flew out of a Greek painting into my room.

Along with my consciousness, all the memory of what happened before rushed back to me. I was suddenly grateful that the first person I saw when I awoke was the person I longed to see the most. Above all, I could tell he was himself again and that was worth all the suffering that I experienced. As I gazed at him, I felt the same relief and relaxation I felt when I was unconscious. Seeing that he was safe and that everything was fine allowed me to feel at peace again.

But I wasn't fully satisfied yet. Edward wasn't smiling. His face was marked with sadness and worries as he gripped my hand in his. His posture was of total defeat and he seemed to be mourning a loss. I sighed, purposely making more noise than necessary, and snatched the hand that he held away from him. Edward's head lifted in surprise, and he immediately turned to look at me. I ignored his shocked gaze and sat up on my own, exaggerating my every movement.

I got off the bed with one smooth move and grabbed the silk bathrobe off my closet door. I slipped it on and tied the sash securely to my waist. When I turned back around, Edward was still staring at me with disbelief written all over his face. He wasn't even blinking or breathing. I smiled and went back over to him. I leaned down so that my face was just an inch away from his.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned.

The fact that I could speak seemed to have brought his spirit back to his body, and he blinked several times before a small crooked smile played on his lips. He reached up and tucked my loose hair behind my left ear, but kept his eyes locked with mine the entire time.

"Are you really okay, Bella? Or am I imagining things?" He said, his golden eyes burning into mine.

"I'm fine now. The whole fainting thing tends to happen a lot lately," I answered, pulling away.

I didn't get very far, because as soon as I moved, Edward grabbed my arms and yanked me down. I fell forward and my legs collapsed underneath me just as Edward caught me in his arms. He fell back onto the carpeted floor, and took me down with him. I let out a small whimper as my breath got knocked out of my lungs by his aggressive embrace.

"You are very cruel, do you know that?," he whispered into my hair. "You heard me beg for you to get up, but you waited until now to do it. You could yell, scream, or punish me any way you want, but you can't play like this with me again."

I giggled and adjusted myself slightly, so that I could see his face. He kept his firm grip on my waist as if he was afraid that once he let me go, I would sprint out of the room and never come back. I craned my neck slightly and pecked Edward's cheek. I laid my head back on his chest. He turned his head and looked at me with an adorable smile planted on his face.

"Punishing you? If I wanted to punish you, I would've made sure it stuck after everything you put me through with your vampiric amnesia and mysterious disappearance," I said, playfully scolding him. "Do you really think that you worrying by my bedside while I was passed out compares to me worrying that you might be killed and your ashes sent to my doorstep at a moment's notice?"

Edward moved and adjusted our positions, so that I was now on the bottom. His arms propped him above me, and his legs trapped mine in between his. He stared down at me with smoldering eyes and parted lips.

"I'm sorry. I know that I must've hurt you more than I can ever make up for. I can't remember anything that happened, but when I saw you unconscious, I knew that it was all my fault. It's all my fault that I was too weak to protect you. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I let you fight the world by yourself. Bella, I can't even face you without feeling like I've wronged you."

I sighed and reached up to touch his angelic face. I smiled at him and slowly traced his features to convince myself that this was really him and not the illusion my heart has created to ease its pain. The last thing I wanted him to say to me was sorry.

"Edward, I don't blame you for anything. There is nothing you could've done; nothing anyone could've done. If you really want to make it up to me, you shouldn't make me worry anymore and stop torturing yourself with things that were beyond your control. And you don't have to protect me; I'm capable of taking care of myself. I want to be with you, because I love you, not because I needed you to take care of me. As long as I can keep you here next to me, I'm already very satisfied. If you say sorry to me, it'll only make me remember things that I don't want to. So don't, okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifted my head, and touched my lips to his briefly before lying back down.

"Thank God you're alright," Edward said before he leaned down to give me a proper kiss.

At that moment, I couldn't even remember the emotions that drove me to continue on with life when he wasn't here with me. All that I could remember and feel was Edward, and that was all that I needed. I could deal with whatever life still had in store for me later, because I had the love of my life in my arms now. I was safe in his arms, and he was safe in mine. Everything else didn't matter.

Just when Edward's lips brushed mine, I heard the door open and someone clearing their throat to get our attention. I released Edward's neck and used one of my hands to push him off of me. I had to push him a second time before he got off me and sat back on the bed.

I pulled myself up from the floor and retied my bathrobe just as my father stepped into the room followed by someone who looked eerily like Anabelle.

Author's Note: Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for your support.


	18. Selfish

Author's Note: After numerous computer issues and countless attempts, I have completed the final chapter. It is relatively short and for those who are craving Edward and Bella interaction, it won't help you. But no worries, the final installment will be Edward and Bella. So read up for now!

I sat comfortably on the white swing set and stared at the woman who sat beside me. Her large eyes, once marred by so much anger and hatred, was now clear and content. Her inconceivably long hair cascaded freely down her shoulders and gave her the youthful glow that I once saw in a painting. Even her pale peach-colored dress radiated a sense of peace that made me wonder if this was the same woman who wreaked havoc in my life just a short while ago. She seemed harmless now.

"Isabella," she said, turning her head and meeting my eyes with her own.

I was shocked at the voice that freed itself from her lips. It was unknown to the one that I've heard from her before. It was soft like the spring breeze, sweet like the kiss of the sunshine on our cold skin, and clear as the ocean's depths. It almost didn't register that those same vocal cords uttered the words that whipped through me with grief as she held the life of my loved ones against me.

"Do you have any idea how much you resemble your mother?" She continued with a nostalgically humorless smile playing on her lips. "She was just as foolishly selfless and passionate as you. She would rather have herself killed than hurt a hair anyone else. She was always occupied with the happiness of others that she forgot that she was a person as well and that she deserved her own happy ending. Even when her love appeared, she refused to accept him, because she couldn't allow a third person to be discontented. She always silently gave everything she had even as it destroyed her bit by bit.

"She couldn't stop herself from loving your father, but she tried to push him away for my sake. And then she decided to care for you alone regardless of what others around her assumed behind her back. She ripped herself from your father and coped with her heartaches and hardships by herself. Yet, she never even uttered a complaint and she never blamed anyone else. Everything was always her fault and her responsibility.

"And just like this, she shouldered everything. And as a friend, I let her shoulder everything. I blamed her for the things that were out of anyone's control. The more she let me have my way, the more I pushed. Eventually, I condemned her for all that went against my will and let myself get swept away in a storm of confusion and hate. I tried to numb my pain with hers and then with yours. Instead, I only sank deeper into emptiness.

"Deep inside, I already knew just how wrong I was. I was disgusted by what I've committed against my best friend and you, but I couldn't stop the vicious cycle of anguish. I thought about what would happen once I've destroyed everything that reminded me of your mother. I asked myself if that would make me happier or if it would mean that I could let go of the weight I've been carrying. I was afraid of that day. Without the anger, I wondered if there was anything left of me. I was scared that in the process of destroying you, I would have destroyed my purpose in life.

"When I saw how willing you were to head towards your own doom to save Edward and your father, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about and missing your mother. You have the same determined and courageous eyes as she had. Seeing that same stupidity in you only made me feel worse towards myself and my willpower became nothing but a hollow shell. Your father's appearance to defend you only dissipated what was left of it. I've never seen such anger and discomposure come from him before. Even in times when I've _quarreled_ with your mother, he never threatened me with force.

"Perhaps what I was looking for all these years was simply closure. I just wanted the knowledge that I was significant enough in his eyes to sway his emotions just as she had. Perhaps that and the sight of you and Edward willing to give up all that you have to simply keep the other alive was all I needed to remind me of the human emotions I so hastily buried in hatred.

"I've finally recovered myself from the depths of hell. But I can never make up for the things I've committed against you and your family. I am in debt to you and there is only one way to clear it. Isabella, for your mother and everyone else, I want you deliver the judgment that I deserve."

She said this so calmly that I couldn't comprehend what she just asked me to do immediately. It was staggering to believe that she was pensively smiling as she asked me to kill her.

In my long life, I've never killed another of my kind. In a well-kept house that my father watched over, that was never necessary before. Moreover, I did not have an ounce of distaste for her left, so I would never be able to do such a thing. I could never watch her die, because I have long found compassion for the things she did. I don't believe she deserved to leave this world, and I wasn't going to let happen.

"You want to repay me," I started taking her hand in mine. "So you will do as I ask?"

She seemed startled by my kind tone and friendly gesture. She made no effort to reply, but her eyes studied my face carefully to decipher my intentions. I let a smile casually form on my lips and scooted closer to her.

"I don't need you to suffer any judgment. I simply want you to stay beside me and be a part of my family like you should have been from the beginning. I want you to return my father's sister to him and become the aunt that I've never known before. Can you do this for me?"

She only gazed at me with a touched expression written on her angelic face. But I could sense that she was going to protest my request and shook my head before she could start.

"Your judgment," I squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Would do me no good. I would only feel guilty and sinful because I've murdered my own family. And I'm sure that my father and my mother would agree that you've been gone too long. If you truly want to do something for my sake, then you would just return the Anabelle that they once knew."

I could see her contemplate things for a moment before she nodded slightly. I beamed at her and reached over to hug my new found aunt. She accepted my embrace and gently ran her hand up and down my back.

I knew this was the best solution. I could never ask for revenge, because I knew the pain it inflicts on both sides. I could never ask for retribution, because I was tired of suffering and tired of struggling. I could only ask and give forgiveness, because it is lighter on myself and those around me.

Anabelle was wrong. My mother and I, we are not selfless and saintly, we are simply too tired to hold onto the things that can only cause us pain. It was just easier for us to let things go and blame ourselves than allow the ones we cared for be troubled. It was also a form of selfishness.

"I promise you, as long as you wish, I will stay by your side to support and protect you with everything I possess," Anabelle vowed into my shoulder. "This is a promise I should have made alongside your mother."

"It's never too late," I answered as I pulled away from her hug.

She reached over and stroked my hair once and then pulled herself onto her feet. Her expression changed completely when she looked back at me. Her eyes were now playful, almost prancingly giddy. She suddenly radiated with youth and cheerfulness. I was stunned at the new person who stood in front of me.

"As my first act as your aunt," she announced. "I should warn you to prepare for a proposal quite soon. The boy has already fallen for you beyond recuperation, he's bound to do it sooner or later. He just keeps changing his mind about it."

At that, she winked in my direction and almost skipped back into the mansion. I could only sit and stare after her, shocked at the new piece of information. Because it was so sudden, I couldn't quite figure out how I felt about it.

_Am I happy? Or am I scared? Am I even ready for this? Is he ready for this? What happens if we aren't?_

Author's Note: Review or I close the story just like this. You don't want that, do you? Anyway, for those who care enough about my writing style, please read my newest story (if you haven't already!), Fate Is Bothersome. I believe it is my best work yet, and I hope you will all continue to support me. As always, I will remind you to add me to your Author's lists or whatever to stay up to date on my activities. Thanks for reading. See you later!


	19. Finality AN

Dear readers,

As you have noticed, it's been a freaking long time since I've updated this story. Even though it is the last installment, I still found it hard to write. I've been contemplating and putting it off until now without success.

It seems that I have officially had a falling out with the characters altogether. If you've written, then you probably understand the feeling of not being able to connect with what you once felt for the plot and feeling a certain exhaustion for the beings that you've created. Perhaps it is the sudden turn of the Twilight series' plot or the long growing frustration I've built with Bella herself. Whichever it is, I've gained such distaste for my protagonist that continuing is a forceful activity and an unhappy event for me. If I were to write this once more, I would probably kill off several important characters and make things unsatisfactory.

With that, I can truthfully confess that I can not find it in myself to complete the final part. I'm sorry to disappoint you all. But I'm sure it was the right decision, because regardless of this, this fanfiction did have a conclusion, though not a complete one. I preferred to leave you with a happy image of them rather than ruin my last respect for Stephenie's characters and ruining your joy for them.

Thank you for all of your support for this story and the many others that I've produced thus far. If you are to be fond of my words as I am fond of your reviews and responses, I encourage you to take a look at my ongoing project, Fate Is Bothersome. Give it a chance despite it not carrying the names of Bella and Edward, and I promise to not let you down.

As always, thanks for reading!

Signed,

Opague...


End file.
